Learn Me Right
by 0-Hikari-0
Summary: En tant que demoiselle de Vanaheim, Eirlys n'aurait jamais pensé dévier du chemin tout tracé devant elle. Sa vie prit pourtant un tournant imprévu quand elle devint la nouvelle apprentie de la Reine Frigga, et qu'elle se retrouva confrontée à un prince d'Asgard particulièrement agaçant. Se passe avant Thor et les autres films. Loki/OC Traduction
1. Un visiteur inattendu

**Note de la traductrice :**

Bonjour à tous ! L'histoire que je vous propose ici n'est pas de moi, mais d'une merveilleuse auteur canadienne s'appelant NeverQuiteAwake. ( u/425301/NeverQuiteAwake) Croyez-moi, je suis une lectrice assidue, et je suis particulièrement difficile à impressionner, mais lorsque j'ai découvert cette histoire, j'ai eu un énorme coup de cœur ! C'est probablement une des meilleures histoires sur Loki que je n'ai jamais lue, et la qualité d'écriture est impressionnante ! C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai tout de suite voulu traduire cette fic, après avoir eu le consentement de l'auteur.

L'histoire originale s'appelle également Learn Me Right, et vous pouvez la retrouver à cette adresse : s/9486220/1/Learn-Me-Right.

Bonne lecture à tous ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que moi ! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je la traduirais avec bonheur à l'auteur. Bisous !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Rated T** en raison de violence, de thèmes suggestifs, et de sensualité.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Marvel, sinon je serais actuellement en train de nager dans d'immenses montagnes d'argent.

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN**

_Un visiteur inattendu  
_

* * *

Le ciel était illuminé sous la chaleur de l'aube. Etirant mes bras enchevêtrés dans mes draps, je soupirai et refusai de replonger dans le sommeil, ce qui m'empêcherait de voir le tableau qui s'étendait sous mes yeux. Le soleil finit par percer à l'horizon, réchauffant et illuminant tout sous ses rayons. Le spectre des lumières rouges et jaunes éclairait le ciel, brillant à travers les collines et les forêts étendues. Les terres de Vanaheim semblaient s'embraser.

Avec un sourire, je me hissai hors du lit et me dirigeai vers mon balcon. Accoudée à la balustrade, je levai la tête pour me délecter de la chaleur du soleil. L'automne s'étendait sur Vanaheim, et bientôt les nuages viendraient s'installer dans le ciel. Je m'étais réveillée pour admirer le lever du soleil, l'aube d'une nouvelle journée. Des mois passeraient avant que je puisse être à nouveau le témoin d'une telle beauté.

Un coup léger porté sur la porte de ma chambre me sortit de ma rêverie. **« Entrez ! »**

La porte s'ouvrit devant ma servante, les yeux brillants et l'air joyeux. Etonnamment, elle arrivait toujours à se réveiller avant moi et dire que mon père me considérait comme une lève-tôt. **« C'est une belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ma dame ? » **dit Arlessa tout en s'affairant dans ma chambre à préparer mes vêtements pour la journée.

**« En effet, une bien belle matinée »** répondis-je en soupirant. **« Cela me manquera. Les pluies vont bientôt venir, sans aucun doute. »**

Arlessa acquiesça tout en fouillant dans ma garde-robe. Elle choisit une robe sans manches de couleur abricot, un de mes vêtements les plus pratiques. **« Votre père m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il était parti rencontrer la Reine Frigga sur le site du Bifrost. »**

**« Vraiment ? »** m'étonnais-je en fronçant les sourcils. **« Mais où se trouve le Seigneur Njord ? »**

**« Il a été appelé à Alfheim pour une affaire urgente »** répondit-elle. **« Ainsi, votre père a pris ses responsabilités. Durant trois jours, il sera chargé de divertir la reine pendant sa visite. »**

Bien que j'acquiesçai, mettant ainsi un terme à ce sujet de conversation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander quel problème était assez urgent pour que le Seigneur Njord s'en aille en pleine nuit. La visite de la reine ne se produisait que tous les dix ans, de manière à maintenir des liens forts entre Asgard et Vanaheim. Le Seigneur Njord n'a jamais manqué une telle occasion auparavant. J'étais tentée de demander à Arlessa pour quelle raison il était parti, mais je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas demandé plus de détails à mon père.

Tandis que la lumière du soleil entrait dans ma chambre, Arlessa m'aida à m'habiller, resserrant les lacets de ma robe avec ses doigts experts. Avec un air espiègle sur son visage, elle m'assit devant mon nécessaire de maquillage et coiffa mes cheveux indisciplinés en une longue tresse. **« Je suis sûre que votre père s'attend à vous voir dîner avec la reine et lui ce soir »** remarqua Arlessa. Mon cœur manqua un battement à cette pensée. J'avais une grande admiration pour la reine, elle qui est née parmi mon peuple. Ce n'était pas sa position royale que j'estimais tant, mais plutôt son talent pour la magie. Faire sa connaissance serait le plus grand des honneurs. **« Je veillerai à ce que votre plus belle robe soit préparée pour ce soir, ma dame. »**

Je rayonnai tandis qu'Arlessa tressait mes cheveux, tenant la coiffure en place avec ma barrette dorée préférée. **« Arlessa, tu me connais si bien. » **Je me levai de mon siège pour lui faire face, elle qui fut ma servante depuis mon plus jeune âge. Après tant d'années, elle me connaissait mieux que quiconque. **« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »**

**« En vérité, ce serait un cauchemar »** railla Arlessa. **« Vous seriez complètement perdue sans moi. »**

Je ris. **« Ça, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. »** Je traversai la chambre, m'arrêtant seulement à la porte. **« Si on a besoin de moi, je me trouverai dans la maison de guérison. »**

Elle me fit un signe de la main. **« Passez une bonne journée, ma dame. »**

Laissant Arlessa à ses occupations, je quittai ma chambre et circulai dans le château avec facilité. Je ressentis une brise fraiche dans l'air matinal lorsque j'entrai dans la grande cour. Retenant un frisson, je levai rapidement ma main au-dessus de ma tête, repoussant le froid d'un simple sort. Je pus alors prendre plaisir à ressentir cette brise, ne ressentant que sa caresse, et non plus sa morsure.

L'herbe crissait sous mes pieds tandis que je flânai, levant les yeux pour apercevoir le rougeoiement ardent du ciel s'estomper dans un bleu azur profond. Petit à petit, le soleil s'élevait dans le ciel bleu, ses rayons scintillant dans la rosée du matin. Le temps que je rejoigne la maison de guérison, les nuages étaient apparus, recouvrant le soleil et chaque partie du ciel.

J'échangeai de rapides salutations avec mes collègues soigneurs tout en entrant dans une des salles. Il y a des années, j'ai commencé à fréquenter la maison de guérison avec pour ambition d'aider mon royaume. Etre une simple demoiselle à la cour devenait très insatisfaisant après tant d'années de travaux d'aiguille, de musique et de danse – cela restait des occupations très agréables, mais je n'ai jamais senti dans mon cœur que cela me suffisait. En tant que fille du Grand Seigneur de Vanaheim, j'étais certaine que je devais apporter une meilleure contribution. Je ne pourrai jamais être l'héritière de mon père, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour accomplir quelque chose de valeur.

La dirigeante des soigneurs, Hyldir, avait jugé bon d'être mon mentor lorsque j'étais novice. En cette belle matinée, pendant qu'elle examinait un patient, elle me salua à mon approche. **« Le bon jour, Eirlys. »**

**« Bon jour à vous. »** Je m'arrêtai au chevet d'une enfant fiévreuse, une petite fille prénommée Freidel, qui étreignait sa poupée préférée sans jamais vouloir la lâcher. Elle dormait profondément à cet instant, sa fièvre vaincue, ou du moins le supposai-je en entendant le murmure d'approbation d'Hyldir, tandis qu'elle retirait sa main du front de la petite. **« J'espère qu'elle a bien dormi pendant la nuit. »**

**« Ce fut le cas, grâce à ton sort. »** Hyldir releva brièvement les yeux vers moi. **« Sa température est restée basse assez longtemps pour lui permettre de dormir convenablement. La chaleur de sa fièvre a réapparu ce matin juste avant de se calmer pour de bon. »**

Je réajustai les couvertures tout autour de Freidel. **« C'était le moins que je puisse faire. »**

Hyldir s'approcha et posa une main marquée par l'âge sur mon épaule. **« Tu as beaucoup appris durant ton séjour auprès de nous. Ta mère serait fière. »** Je lui adressai un sourire un peu crispé, tandis que de nombreux souvenirs de cette maison de guérison flottaient à la surface de mon esprit. Après un moment, Hyldir laissa glisser sa main et se tourna vers le jardin de plantes aromatiques. **« Tout semble aller pour le mieux ce matin. Peut-être voudrais-tu quelques leçons d'herboriste ? »**

**« Avec plaisir. »**

La maison de guérison demeura calme tout le reste de la journée. Seul un jeune garçon arriva avec un genou écorché à la fin de la matinée. Quoique je n'aie eu aucune difficulté à m'occuper de lui, guérir de petites blessures comme des éraflures et des coupures atteignait la limite de ma magie de guérison. Le jour où je me suis portée volontaire pour travailler dans la maison de guérison fut aussi le jour où j'ai commencé mes études de magie. Après plusieurs décennies d'apprentissage, mes capacités de magie atteignirent une limite. Notre piètre librairie limitait mes possibilités d'apprentissage, et il y avait peu de choses que je pouvais faire pour changer cela.

Dans la soirée, une dame de la cour arriva. Elle semblait plutôt déplacée dans la maison de guérison, étant donné que ses vêtements étaient imposants et qu'elle ne semblait ni malade ni blessée. Je l'observai tandis qu'elle arpentait les couloirs de la maison et qu'elle ne s'arrêta que pour parler avec Hyldir. Il y avait une étrange familiarité dans la façon dont ils s'entretenaient. Quelque chose concernant cette dame me donnait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir.

Ma curiosité était piquée, mais avant que je puisse m'approcher, mon attention fut détournée par un autre visiteur. Halios, un chasseur Vanir, était arrivé pour un sort éloignant de lui le froid. Après l'avoir salué, j'effectuai de la main un mouvement circulaire, jetant le sort auquel j'étais devenue particulièrement adepte.

**« Cela ne durera que quelques heures, comme vous le savez »** lui rappelai-je. Il sourit, et je souris à mon tour. Ses visites étaient si fréquentes qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'exprimer sa demande. **« Bonne chasse, grand Halios. Puissiez-vous atteindre votre but et votre ventre être plein de viande succulente cette nuit. »**

**« Merci beaucoup, Dame Eirlys »** dit-il d'un salut gracieux. **« Peut-être que je vous remercierai avec un sanglier si ma chasse est fructueuse. »**

Je souris. **« Je m'en réjouis d'avance. »**

Saluant une nouvelle fois, Halios se retourna et quitta d'un pas désinvolte la maison de guérison. Comme il partait, je captai le regard de la dame peu familière qui avançait dans le couloir, se dirigeant dans ma direction. Ses yeux parcoururent les lits vides avant de s'attarder sur Freidel. La petite fille était à présent éveillée, et elle buvait de généreuses quantités de soupe elle en donnait même une partie à sa poupée, pour la plus grande exaspération de Hyldir. Quand la dame à la précieuse parure approcha, son regard se posa rapidement sur moi.

**« Le bon jour, ma dame »** la saluai-je. **« Comment vous portez-vous ? »**

**« Je vais bien. »** Elle semblait plutôt amusée par la question. **« Vous êtes la Dame Eirlys, je présume ? »**

**« En effet. »**

**« Vous avez un don pour la magie. »** Elle jeta un regard par-dessus mon épaule en direction d'Halios.

**« Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une assistante soigneuse »** lui répondis-je en baissant la tête. **« Ma magie se limite à quelques sorts de protection et de maigres sorts de soin. »**

La dame secoua la tête et s'approcha, la broderie dorée de sa robe d'ivoire miroitant dans la lumière. **« Au contraire »** dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. **« Vous avez un immense talent inexploité, je le perçois en vous. »**

Je la fixai soigneusement, ne sachant pas comment elle pouvait savoir quelle sorte de pouvoir je possédais, ou pourquoi cela avait la moindre signification pour elle. Examinant plus précisément ses accessoires et ses vêtements, je notai ainsi le cercle posé sur ses cheveux auburn. Il miroitait plus vivement qu'aucun autre bijou que je n'ai jamais vu. Mon cœur se serra et mon visage pâlit quand je réalisai qui elle était.

Je faillis trébucher sur le jupon de ma robe dans ma hâte à faire la révérence devant la reine. **« Reine Frigga, je ne vous avais pas reconnue. »** Je me sentis très idiote devant mon manque de respect. Cela faisait des décennies que je n'avais pas revu la reine. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé, mais je la respectais de loin. **« Je ne pensais pas vous voir par ici – dans la maison de guérison, je veux dire. »**

**« Ne vous tourmentez pas »** la rassura la reine. **« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'utiliser de telles formalités. Auparavant j'ai moi-même été une soigneuse dans une maison de guérison. »** Elle désigna de la main les lits vides tout autour de nous. **« C'est toujours un bon signe. »**

J'acquiesçai, le visage en feu à présent. Etre en présence d'une personne si bien versée dans la magie rendait très humble. **« Votre Majesté, j'admire grandement votre don pour le soin et la protection. »**

**« Et votre père m'a parlé de votre don pour la magie »** répliqua la Reine Frigga. **« Même si vous ne semblez pas vraiment bien informée sur cet art, je vois que vous avez un grand potentiel. »**

**« J'ai peur que mon talent pour la magie ne soit actuellement à son sommet »** remarquai-je. **« J'ai recueilli toutes les connaissances que je pouvais des livres de Vanaheim. Malheureusement, la magie de soin a la préséance sur les autres, et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la main pour soigner. »** Je secouai légèrement la tête. **« Je me suis également intéressée à l'art de la protection, bien que ce ne soit pas étudié par beaucoup de personnes. Vous êtes l'une des seuls. »**

**« En effet, j'ai été l'apprentie du plus sage des tuteurs. La plupart des apprentis de votre âge auraient déjà fini un de leurs apprentissages. »** Elle me regarda doucement, d'une manière contemplative. Puis elle m'honora d'un autre sourire. Un curieux sourire entendu. **« Je vais dîner avec votre père et vous ce soir. Nous aurons beaucoup de sujets à discuter. D'ici là, j'espère que la maison de guérison demeurera aussi calme et paisible qu'elle l'est. »**

**« Merci, Votre Majesté. J'espère que votre visite à Vanaheim vous sera agréable. »**

Je la raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte, et nous échangeâmes de cordiales salutations avant sa sortie. Immobile contre l'embrasure de la porte, je la regardai s'éloigner, me sentant agitée en mon for intérieur. De quoi devions-nous discuter ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je demeurai pensive tout en fermant la porte et en retournant vers le calme de la maison de guérison.

L'attente jusqu'à l'heure du souper ne fut pas facile.

Quand l'après-midi toucha à sa fin, je me retrouvai dans l'antichambre de la grande salle à manger à attendre la venue de la reine. Je me dirigeai tout près de la cheminée, jouant avec les longues manches de ma robe. Mon père était assis tout près de moi, buvant lentement son verre de vin. Nous étions tous les deux arrivés tôt. Mon père avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à être aussi ponctuel, et j'étais comme lui.

Il y a longtemps, avant que je ne sois née, il a été un chef de guerre éminent, connu comme étant ponctuel et sévère. Son sens du devoir était renommé, et les guerriers sous ses ordres suivaient volontiers son exemple. Durant l'époque de la guerre entre Aesir et Vanir, il se battit et négocia avec les Asgardiens avec la même ferveur. Quelques temps après la fin de la guerre, il fit partie des guerriers qui affrontèrent les Géants de Glace de Midgard à Jotunheim, aux côtés d'Aesir. Il était si estimé que le Grand Seigneur de Vanaheim précédent, n'ayant pas d'héritiers, désigna mon père comme son successeur.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta pour me faire face. Il leva les yeux de son livre et m'offrit un de ses sourires si patient. Je voulus lui parler de la visite de la reine dans la maison de guérison. Quelque chose me disait qu'il était au courant qu'elle m'avait déjà adressé la parole, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui en avait résulté.

Au lieu de cela, je le questionnai sur une autre étrangeté qui était advenue ce matin. **« Pourquoi le Seigneur Njord est-il parti si précipitamment dans la nuit ? Ça a toujours été lui qui s'occupait des visites de la Reine Frigga. »**

**« Njord a été appelé à Alfheim »** m'expliqua mon père avant de baisser les yeux sur son livre, comme si le sujet était sans aucune importance et ne méritait pas de s'attarder dessus. **« Il y a apparemment eu un conflit entre les Elfes de Lumière et Frey. Le Seigneur Njord est parti régler la question. »**

Frey – le Seigneur Frey – était le fils du Seigneur Njord. Il a été désigné comme dirigeant d'Alfheim par le Père de Toutes Choses lui-même à la suite de la guerre entre Aesir et Vanir. Ce n'était pas surprenant que les Elfes de Lumière d'Alfheim soient irrités devant cette autorité imposée. **« Y a-t-il eu beaucoup de conflits entre eux dernièrement ? » **lui demandai-je.

Mon père secoua légèrement la tête. **« Ce n'est pas un sujet dont tu doives te sentir concernée, ma fille. »**

Me tournant en direction du feu, je croisai les bras devant moi et fronçai les sourcils. J'avais très souvent droit à ce ton dédaigneux qu'il utilisait. Malgré cette fréquence, le pincement au cœur que je ressentais demeurait toujours aussi fort.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que les portes de l'antichambre ne s'ouvrent dans un grincement plaintif. La Reine Frigga apparut, vêtue d'une robe dorée, les boucles de ses cheveux auburn remontées élégamment sur sa tête. J'aurai souhaité avoir ne serait-ce que la moitié de sa grâce. Et la moitié de son talent pour la magie.

Mon père s'approcha de la reine les bras ouverts. **« Bonne soirée, ma dame. »**

**« C'est le cas en effet, Bjoran. »** La Reine Frigga l'embrassa sur ses deux joues. Elle s'avança ensuite vers moi, avec ce même sourire maternel qu'elle avait eu auparavant. **« Eirlys, tu es ravissante ce soir. »**

**« Tout comme vous, ma dame. »**

Mon père sourit gracieusement, désignant la porte de la main. **« Allons dîner » **déclara-t-il. **« Nous avons un délicieux banquet qui nous attend. »**

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans la salle à manger, une grande et imposante salle. Des vitraux ornaient le mur du fond, représentant des scènes de nature – toute la beauté de Vanaheim. Les murs de chaque côté présentaient des bannières dorées portant le symbole des Vanirs : un soleil rouge-orange tourbillonnant, vibrant et éblouissant il semblait presque rayonner par-dessus l'or. La pièce centrale de la salle était une table ancienne, un don des Aesirs à la fin de la guerre. Elle était éraflée et bosselée sous la nappe, et pouvait accueillir presque cinquante convives. Pour ce soir, il n'y aurait qu'eux trois.

**« Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue ici »** remarqua tendrement la Reine Frigga. Nous avons pris place à la table avec mon père en bout de table.

Le premier plat nous fut immédiatement servi : une soupe de poissons chaude et crémeuse. Je buvais lentement le bouillon tout en écoutant la reine raconter des histoires de son enfance. Elle était la fille d'un noble, et la jeune apprentie studieuse d'une maison de guérison pendant la guerre. Elle expliqua comment le Seigneur Njord la choisit elle, entre toutes les jeunes filles nobles, pour épouser le Père de Toutes Choses. Tout en expliquant ça, elle semblait fière du rôle qu'elle joua pour unir les Aesirs et les Vanirs, ses yeux brillants au rythme de ses paroles.

Quand le second plat fut servi – une assiette de salade accompagnée de vinaigrette à la fraise – la Reine Frigga se tourna pour me parler en particulier. **« Eirlys, je me demandais si vous étiez actuellement fiancée. »**

Mes yeux s'agrandirent tandis que je m'efforçais d'empêcher ma fourchette de retomber bruyamment sur mon assiette. Lorsqu'on questionnait quelqu'un sur son futur matrimonial, on finissait souvent par lui faire quelques propositions, ou du moins l'avais-je entendu dire. **« Non, je ne suis pas fiancée » **lui répondis-je. **« Bien que je sache être destinée à former une alliance politique. »** Mon père a toujours été pragmatique un mariage d'amour n'était pas envisageable pour mon futur.

**« Ne soyez pas si troublée, car ce que je vais vous proposer n'a aucun rapport avec le mariage »** m'assura la Reine Frigga. **« Cela fait quelques temps que je cherche un nouvel apprenti, et je souhaiterais vous proposer cet apprentissage. J'ai aperçu une partie de vos compétences, et j'ai eu de bons retours concernant vos aptitudes. »** Je me souvins d'avoir vu Hyldir et la reine discuter amicalement dans la maison de guérison plus tôt dans la journée elle avait dû se renseigner sur moi. **« Je pense que vous avez un grand potentiel pour étudier la magie, mais vous ne pouvez pas apprendre toutes les connaissances nécessaires seule. »**

Ma première réaction fut de regarder mon père. Aucune décision n'était jamais prise sans son approbation. Je désirai plus que tout accepter. Un apprentissage m'ouvrirait la porte à une multitude d'opportunités. Je m'imaginais devenir une vraie soigneuse, guérir les malades et les blessés, sauver des vies. Peut-être même que l'idée de voyager jusqu'à Asgard et de voir tout ce que les Neuf Royaumes avaient à offrir était encore plus attrayante. Avec toute cette excitation qui bouillonnait en moi, j'avais plus qu'envie de sauter de ma chaise et de crier « OUI ! », mais je me retenais tant que possible.

Mon père hocha la tête, semblant considérer la proposition de la reine. **« Ce serait une merveilleuse opportunité, en effet » **dit-il. Mon cœur se serrait tandis que je sentais qu'il allait refuser. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. **« Ce choix t'appartient, Eirlys. »** Il observa la reine. **« Je suppose qu'il lui faudrait se rendre sur Asgard. »**

**« Oui, bien sûr »** acquiesça le Reine Frigga. **« Quand je terminerai ma visite ici, elle partira avec moi. »** Elle me regarda avec bienveillance. **« Tu pourras retourner chez toi aussi souvent que tu le désireras, tant que cela n'interférera pas avec tes leçons. »**

**« Alors oui. Oui, bien sûr, j'accepte »** dis-je, sursautant légèrement de mon siège. Je devais empoigner les bords de ma chaise pour m'empêcher de bondir sur mes pieds.

**« Tout est réglé, alors. »** La reine rayonnait. **« Il y a bien des années que je n'ai pas repris d'apprenti. »**

**« Je suis extrêmement honorée, ma dame. »** Je souriais tellement que j'en avais les joues douloureuses. **« Je… je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Les mots ne suffiraient pas. »**

**« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'apprendrai de vous autant que vous apprendrez de moi »** dit gentiment la Reine Frigga. Puis elle leva un verre de vin. **« Je voudrais porter un toast à la richesse de la connaissance et à ceux qui la recherchent. »**

Nous levâmes nos verres et bûmes ensemble.

Cette nuit, quand je suis montée me coucher, une pensée me traversa l'esprit : je n'étais jamais partie de chez moi avant. Maintenant que je partais vers Asgard, je voulais tout expérimenter. Je rêvais de me lancer dans de grandes aventures, de voyager à travers les Royaumes pour voir de magnifiques cités. Je savais que résider à Asgard changerait ma vie à jamais. Mon esprit parcourait toutes les possibilités, pensant au futur merveilleux que je pourrais atteindre.

Mon excitation était tellement forte qu'il fallut que je voie le soleil se lever pour réaliser que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Ne vous tracassez pas, Loki va entrer en scène dans le prochain chapitre. Je crois qu'il est nécessaire de préciser que tout se passe quelques années avant le(s) film(s), d'où le léger côté « OOC » que vous pourriez ou non ressentir. J'avoue aussi prendre quelques petites libertés avec le personnage de la Reine Frigga, étant donné qu'elle ne prononce pas plus de deux ou trois phrases dans le film. Je me suis inspirée de ce que j'ai trouvé dans les BDs.

Je voudrais aussi préciser que cette fic est la première partie d'une histoire comprenant deux parties.

Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, le prénom Eirlys se prononce EYER-liss, et Bjoran se prononce BE-yor-an.

Etant donné que j'utilise parfois des noms de musiques comme titres de mes chapitres (voire même de ma fic), j'ai envie de vous donner des précisions. La musique du titre de la fic s'appelle _Learn Me Right_, de Mumford & Sons, featuring Birdy.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ce serait très apprécié.


	2. Bienvenue à Asgard

**Note de la traductrice : **

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu l'histoire, et encore plus à ceux qui ont laissé une review ! Ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur, et je suis ravie pour NeverQuiteAwake : son travail est tellement fabuleux, vous verrez. ) Merci pour tous vos compliments, qu'ils soient adressés à moi comme à l'auteur, ça me va droit au cœur. Je vous aime. ^^

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé ! :) Et profitez de l'entrée en scène de Loki : il arrive ! Bisous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

_Bienvenue à Asgard_

* * *

Arlessa courait dans tous les sens dans ma chambre, vérifiant et revérifiant que j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait. Les trois jours de visite de la Reine Frigga étaient presque écoulés. Au matin, je partirai pour Asgard à ses côtés. Mon séjour était apparemment illimité j'espérai que mon apprentissage durerait longtemps, car j'avais beaucoup à apprendre.

Depuis la balustrade de mon balcon, j'observai une dernière fois la vue avant de me tourner vers ma servante. **« Arlessa, mais qu'est-ce que tu emballes ? »** Retenant un rire, je me faufilai près d'elle et saisis délicatement sa main. **« Je n'ai besoin que de quelques robes. La reine m'a dit qu'elle me fournirait tout ce dont j'aurai besoin. »**

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. **« Y compris des servantes. »**

Mon cœur se serra, mais j'essayai quand même de sourire. **« Elle m'a prévenue que je n'aurai pas de servante. En tant que son apprentie, je ne serai pas traitée comme une noble. »** Après avoir vu son visage retomber, je déglutis pour faire passer la boule dans ma gorge et je la pris dans mes bras. Je connaissais Arlessa depuis que j'étais petite. Quelques fois j'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait plus partie de ma famille que mon propre père. **« Tu vas me manquer »** lui murmurai-je. **« Je vais me sentir perdue sans toi, je le sais. »**

Nous nous séparâmes en riant doucement. **« Vous connaissant, je suis certaine que vous reviendrez plus tôt que vous ne le pensez » **dit Arlessa. **« Vous avez toujours été très rapide à apprendre. »**

Je faillis lui dire que je n'espérais pas rentrer aussi tôt, et que peut-être je pourrais lui trouver une place à Asgard. Si je devenais une véritable soigneuse, peut-être que je pourrais demeurer à Asgard ? Vanaheim était devenu un lieu calme et paisible, et les maladies étaient rares. J'imaginai qu'Asgard – un royaume de guerriers – aurait bien plus besoin de mon aide. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Moi-même je ne pouvais pas être sûre de ce que le futur me réservait.

Un coup résonna à la porte, me faisant brutalement sortir de mes songeries. Avant que je puisse réagir, Arlessa traversa la chambre pour répondre.

Mon père avança à grands pas, sa large stature remplissant l'embrasure de la porte. **« Arlessa, puis-je rester un moment avec ma fille ? »**

Après un bref hochement de tête, Arlessa sortit.

Quand nous fûmes seuls, je regardai mon père avec espoir. Comme il ne parlait pas, je me détournai de lui et me dirigeai vers ma petite table de toilette. Le silence était de plus en plus tendu alors que je rassemblai quelques objets de valeur sentimentale et que je les emballai dans du tissu en soie d'une main délicate. Le plus important d'entre eux était mon cher peigne à cheveux – un peigne en or incrusté de petites émeraudes. Il a appartenu à ma mère, et m'a été transmis après sa mort.

**« Ce… séjour à Asgard sera une bonne chose pour toi »** dit enfin mon père. Je finissais de ranger mes précieux objets dans le sac de voyage posé sur mon lit puis me tournai vers lui. Je ne dis pas un mot, attendant qu'il continue de parler. **« Je veux que tu apprennes tout ce que tu pourras de Frigga. Et que tu découvres les Neufs Royaumes avant que tu aies à te marier. »**

Je me figeai, mes doigts encore posés sur la fermeture de mon sac de voyage. **« J'ai compris… J'essaierai d'apprendre un maximum de la reine. »**

Il s'approcha de moi, faisant le tour de mon lit pour se tenir devant moi. C'était très important pour lui, ça je le comprenais. Mais je restais persuadée que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec l'amélioration de mes capacités en magie. Non, pour mon père, tout cela me servirait à apprendre de la Reine Frigga comment me comporter en dame – et en épouse. Il n'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour ma magie. Mais je savais qu'il se souciait de mon futur en tant que dame de haut rang depuis que ma mère s'était éteinte. Il s'inquiétait que je n'ai aucun modèle à suivre sous les yeux.

Une de ses larges mains se posa lourdement sur mon épaule. **« Rends-moi fier de toi, ma fille. »**

Mon cœur se serra devant cette recommandation, ce but tellement impossible à atteindre à ses yeux. **« Je le ferai »** lui répondis-je, la voix grave. **« Je vous rendrai fier. »**

Cette nuit-là, je la passai à remuer et à me tourner. Tout était aussi silencieux que dans un bois obscur il n'y avait que la brise et le bruissement occasionnel des feuilles pour me tenir compagnie. Allongée sur le côté, je regardai à travers les fenêtres du balcon. Pas un seul nuage ne brouillait le ciel, et les étoiles semblaient veiller sur ce royaume paisible. Malgré la tranquillité de la nuit, j'attendais anxieusement l'aube. Je voulais sauter de mon lit et me préparer pour mon voyage sur Asgard pour être sûre de ne pas être en retard d'une seule seconde. Depuis des siècles je rêvai de quitter ma demeure, et à présent le jour était arrivé.

Quand le soleil se leva enfin, je fis de même. Comme toujours, Arlessa arriva peu de temps après. Elle parla peu tandis qu'elle m'aidait à enfiler une robe bleu ciel à longues manches. Je voulais porter mes culottes de cheval, mais Arlessa m'expliqua que je devrai être présentable pour mon arrivée au Royaume d'Or.

Une fois que je fus habillée, Arlessa m'assit devant ma table de toilette et brossa mes cheveux, les laissant retomber librement. Je me délectai de la sensation tandis qu'elle passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux, un sourire nostalgique étirant ses lèvres. **« Votre mère avait exactement la même teinte de cheveux roux dorés »** murmura Arlessa. **« Comme le ciel au lever du soleil, avions-nous l'habitude de dire. »**

Des larmes s'accumulèrent dans mes yeux, et Arlessa se retourna pour fouiller dans le contenu de mon sac de voyage. D'une main prudente, elle saisit mon peigne doré et s'approcha de nouveau de moi. Après avoir enlevé le tissu en soie le recouvrant, elle accrocha mon peigne dans mes cheveux.

**« C'est pour ça que cela est aussi ravissant sur vous que ça l'était sur elle »** termina-t-elle.

Je pris Arlessa dans mes bras. **« Je reviendrai avant même que je ne commence à te manquer. »**

Nous échangeâmes des adieux et jurâmes de nous écrire. Puis, mon sac de voyage sur l'épaule, je sortis de ma chambre.

Marchant à travers les escaliers sinueux et les longs corridors, je m'aventurai jusqu'à l'imposante entrée d'où j'attendrai l'arrivée de mon père et de la Reine Frigga. Depuis les portes grandes ouvertes du hall, je me tenais debout dans la lumière du soleil levant, regardant la progression du soleil dans le ciel. Il finit par disparaitre derrière des nuages, créant des trainées de rayons d'argent. Il allait pleuvoir, et le froid allait s'infiltrer dans l'air. Cela ne me manquerait certainement pas.

Une escorte de dix gardes arriva en premier, les meilleurs soldats de Vanaheim. Le capitaine de la garde se tenait parmi eux, m'honorant d'un bref salut. Mon père arriva peu de temps après, tout comme la Reine Frigga. Nous n'échangions que peu de paroles étant donné que tout le monde souriait et nous saluait. Nous montâmes sur nos chevaux sans préambule et chevauchâmes vers le château, traversant les plaines herbeuses qui rendaient Vanaheim si célèbre.

**« N'aie aucune crainte, ma chère »** me dit la Reine Frigga. **« Tu vas peut-être te sentir un peu perturbée pour un temps. Mais je suis sûre que tu te plairas à Asgard. Thor et ses amis vont t'accueillir très chaleureusement. »**

Je lui étais reconnaissante de son réconfort. Durant la nuit, je m'étais parfois mise à penser que je pourrais me sentir comme une étrangère à Asgard. A la cour Vanir, il y avait un bon nombre de demoiselles que je connaissais bien. Nous avons souvent discuté autour d'un thé, et nous avons fait de la danse et de la musique ensemble je n'ai jamais eu à rechercher de la compagnie. Me retrouver seule et perdue dans un endroit peu familier était une pensée angoissante.

Nous rejoignîmes le site du Bifrost au moment où les nuages se déplaçaient assez pour laisser le soleil percer au travers. Tournant mon visage vers le ciel, je profitai de la lumière du soleil une dernière fois avant de mettre pied à terre avec l'aide d'un garde. Je laissai courir ma main le long du cou de ma jument, Winifred, et lui fis mes plus profonds adieux. Elle s'ébroua en réponse, et je regrettai de ne pas avoir galopé avec elle à travers les terres verdoyantes de Vanaheim une dernière fois.

Saisissant mon sac de voyage, je me tournai pour faire face à mon père, qui s'était arrêté à mes côtés. Il me fixa, la posture raide, avant de me serrer austèrement dans ses bras. **« Porte-toi bien, ma fille. » **

**« Vous de même, Père. »**

Laissant derrière moi tout ce que j'ai toujours connu, je me déplaçai pour me tenir sur la rune complexe incorporée dans le sol. Mes jambes tremblaient en raison de mon malaise. Cela m'avait toujours effrayée de voir des personnes arriver et quitter Vanaheim par le Bifrost. J'imaginai que la vitesse devait être peu plaisante les gens étaient particulièrement troublés quand ils arrivaient. J'essayai de ne pas m'attarder sur de telles pensées.

La Reine Frigga prit place à mes côtés, se tenant droite et majestueuse. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, rassurante à travers son allure calme. **« Es-tu prête ? »**

J'acquiesçai, ne préférant pas compter sur ma voix à cet instant.

Elle ne parla pas plus fort que si elle m'adressait ses mots. **« Heimdall, nous sommes prêts pour notre voyage à Asgard. »**

Une lumière descendit instantanément du ciel, et je sentis sa traction, comme si des mains invisibles me soulevaient dans les airs. Je profitai de l'occasion pour adresser à mon père un dernier sourire. Puis le Bifrost me souleva de Vanaheim et me transporta à une vitesse disproportionnée jusqu'à Asgard.

Les étoiles, les planètes et toutes sortes d'objets spaciaux terrifiants volaient autour de moi tandis que je m'aventurai à travers les Neuf Royaumes. Des trainées de lumière et de ténèbres défilaient telles des trainées de peinture. Je ressentais une forte envie de fermer les yeux, mais je craignais ce qui arriverait si je le faisais. Avant que je ne puisse seulement comprendre à quelle vitesse j'étais en train de voyager, je me retrouvai au cœur de l'observatoire du Bifrost.

Je trébuchais sur la piste d'atterrissage, et faillis agiter mes bras pour garder ma stabilité. Le temps que je retrouve mes appuis, la reine apparut à mes côtés, aussi gracieuse que toujours. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait effectué qu'une petite promenade dans les jardins, au lieu de notre voyage d'un monde à l'autre à travers l'immensité de l'espace.

Me redressant avec toute la dignité dont j'étais capable, je saisis cette opportunité pour examiner l'intérieur de l'observatoire. Je regardai, impressionnée, le dôme en or recouvert de magie ancienne. Je pouvais parfaitement le ressentir, tant son pouvoir était grand. J'avais seulement vu des représentations du Bifrost, et lu des informations dessus dans la bibliothèque de Vanaheim. La douzaine de livres que j'avais trouvés réussissait à transmettre sa splendeur, mais le fait de se tenir soi-même dans la structure était totalement différent.

**« Le bon jour à vous, Heimdall »** dit la Reine en saluant le gardien.

Il se tourna vers nous, son épée à deux tranchants reposant dans ses mains, la pointe enfoncée dans le sol. Avec sa taille imposante et son armure en or éclatante, il était très impressionnant à contempler. **« Je crois que votre visite s'est bien passée, ma reine. »** Sa voix était tellement basse qu'elle vibrait jusque dans mon torse.

**« Tout à fait »** lui répondit la Reine Frigga. **« Et je suis sûre que vous le savez déjà. »**

**« En effet »** dit Heimdall en tournant vers moi ses yeux d'ambre. **« Bienvenue à Asgard, Dame Eirlys. J'espère que votre séjour vous sera agréable. »**

Je fis la révérence devant le grand gardien du Pont Arc-En-Ciel. **« Merci à vous, Heimdall. »**

La Reine Frigga désigna l'entrée. **« Viens, Eirlys. Allons jusqu'au palais. »** Son visage était illuminé. Elle semblait tellement heureuse de retrouver son monde que je me sentis anormale d'être si heureuse de quitter le mien. **« Tu as beaucoup à voir. »**

Nous primes congé, et Heimdall nous fit un signe de tête en salutation.

Tout comme à Vanaheim, une escorte de gardes nous attendait. Mais j'étais trop préoccupée à regarder, émerveillée, la vision qui s'étalait devant moi pour la remarquer tout de suite. Le Pont Arc-En-Ciel était envoûtant. Sa surface en cristal miroitait de toutes les couleurs, s'illuminant sous mes pieds à chacun de mes pas. Debout à l'entrée de l'observatoire, je pouvais voir la structure de la ville, et les immenses flèches formant le palais. Les peintures que nous avions à Vanaheim ne rendaient pas justice au Royaume Eternel.

**« Eirlys. »** La Reine toucha mon bras, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. **« Pouvons-nous continuer ? »**

J'acquiesçai et montai le cheval à côté du sien avant d'entamer le chemin. Tandis que nous avancions le long du pont, je levai les yeux et vis les étoiles et la nuit éternelle qui s'étendaient au-delà du Bifrost. Je m'étonnais en observant le ciel nocturne se métamorphoser en ce qui semblait être le jour au-dessus d'Asgard. Agrippant les rênes de mon coursier, je me penchai pour apercevoir les eaux profondes glissant en-dessous, sombres et calmes.

Je m'imprégnai de tout ceci, essayant de repérer tous les moindres détails en ouvrant grand les yeux, comme si tout pouvait disparaitre en un instant. Comme dans un rêve. Un rêve merveilleux.

Quand nous avançâmes à travers la porte dorée à mi-chemin du pont, je pus voir Asgard dans toute sa gloire. La cité brillait sous le soleil levant. Au plus près du palais, le Pont Arc-En-Ciel se stoppa, et nos chevaux avancèrent alors sur un chemin de bronze aux motifs finement ouvragés. Des statues de guerriers révérés se tenaient de chaque côté du chemin en projetant d'immenses ombres.

Nous finîmes par nous arrêter devant la grande entrée, où des garçons d'écurie attendaient de recevoir nos montures. Je réussis à descendre de ma selle sans trébucher sur ma jupe, à mon plus grand soulagement. Rapidement, la Reine Frigga arriva à mes côtés et me guida plus avant. Ma bouche faillit s'ouvrir d'étonnement quand les portes massives s'ouvrirent devant nous.

A Vanaheim, le château avait un vestibule pour accueillir ses invités, un vestibule pas plus large que ma chambre. A Asgard, j'étais accueillie par un hall des plus imposants. Il était presque trois fois plus long que le château de Vanaheim, quatre fois plus large que ma chambre, et sa longueur dépassait toutes mesures. Deux rangées de piliers s'alignaient de chaque côté du tapis rouge central, et les murs étaient bordés d'une douzaine d'arches dorées. La reine se fraya un chemin le long du tapis rouge, me laissant presque sur place tandis que je restai immobile, abasourdie par la vue.

Nous avançâmes jusqu'à une double porte située entre deux bannières. Les deux étendards étaient identiques : un tissu rouge vif supportant trois nœuds – le symbole d'Asgard. Deux gardes étaient postés de chaque côté, surveillant l'entrée. Ils étaient vêtus d'une armure de bronze, et armés de lances plus grandes qu'eux. Des Einherjars, forcément. Les gardiens d'Asgard.

**« Dites à mes fils que je suis rentrée »** leur demanda la Reine Frigga. **« Et dites-leur de me rejoindre ici, je vous prie. »**

Ils acquiescèrent promptement et se dirigèrent dans deux directions différentes.

La Reine Frigga ouvrit alors la double porte et me conduisit le long d'un immense couloir bordé d'un vaste nombre de salles. **« C'est ici que se trouvent les chambres »** m'apprit-elle. Tout au bout se tenait un large escalier apparemment sans fin et vertigineux. **« En haut se trouvent les appartements royaux. C'est là que tu auras ta chambre. »**

Le rire étonné qui s'échappa de mes lèvres fit sourire la Reine. Elle disait que je n'aurai pas besoin d'une servante, mais nous n'avions pas parlé de mes appartements. Après avoir monté le grand escalier, nous marchâmes le long du corridor jusqu'au niveau d'une double porte en bronze. Je remarquai ces portes imposantes au dernier moment, et je notai que l'une d'elle était bien plus large et ornée que la seconde.

Ma curiosité fut récompensée lorsque la Reine Frigga me fit entrer dans ma première salle : le salon. Il était équipé d'une cheminée, de plusieurs canapés, d'un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, et d'un bureau en bronze et d'une chaise assortie. J'étais enchantée de découvrir que les murs étaient couverts d'étagères à livres du sol au plafond. Mais pour le moment, seuls quelques livres se tenaient sur une des étagères du bas. Le reste était vide. J'anticipai avec impatience le moment où je les remplirai avec des livres de magie.

**« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »**

Le sourire sur mon visage commençait à rendre mes joues douloureuses.** « C'est plus que tout ce que j'aurai jamais pu demander » **lui affirmai-je. **« Je pense que je serai parfaitement heureuse ici. Vraiment très heureuse. Merci à vous, ma reine. »**

Elle me rendit mon sourire. **« Je t'en prie, tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler ainsi. Comme je ne suis rien de plus que ton professeur, et que tu es mon apprentie, tu peux m'appeler Frigga. »**

J'hésitai. **« Bien sûr. »**

**« A présent, je crois que je vais te laisser t'installer et prendre un instant de repos. »** La reine désigna les dernières portes des appartements. **« La chambre à coucher est par ici. Quand tu seras prête, viens au hall d'entrée. Tu pourras ainsi rencontrer mes fils. »** En passant à côté de moi, elle me tapota l'épaule. **« Quant à moi, je dois m'occuper de plusieurs affaires. Si tu as besoin d'assistance, appelle un des gardes. »**

J'acquiesçai silencieusement tandis qu'elle s'en allait en refermant la porte derrière elle. A la pensée de rencontrer les princes d'Asgard, un étrange effroi s'éveilla en moi. Mon père m'a toujours dit que la première impression est la plus durable. Je voulais absolument ne pas faire une mauvaise impression aux deux fils de ma nouvelle mentor. Ils faisaient partie de la royauté, les fils d'Odin, et je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je me calmai et entrai dans ma nouvelle chambre à coucher.

La salle était immense il me semblait qu'elle pouvait avoir deux fois la taille de ma chambre de Vanaheim. Un lit à baldaquin en bronze se tenait sur une plateforme, et de petites marches conduisaient jusqu'à lui. Les montants du lit supportaient une voûte d'or profond, et les rideaux étaient brodés dans un tissu semblant luire sous la lumière. A gauche du lit se trouvait une cheminée, et à sa droite un balcon. A côté du balcon se trouvait une petite table avec un nécessaire de toilette, et la plus grande garde-robe que je n'ai jamais vue. Avec une chaleur agréable dans le cœur, j'approchai lentement et posai mon sac sur le couvre-lit soyeux d'ivoire.

Je m'aventurai jusqu'à ma petite table de toilette et ajustai le peigne à cheveux de ma mère, m'assurant que les émeraudes scintillaient sans être cachées. Lissant la jupe de ma robe du bout des doigts, je me sentais quelque peu embarrassée de ne pas pouvoir m'habiller plus finement pour rencontrer les fils d'Odin. Ce que j'avais apporté n'approchait pas le moins du monde des vêtements de la reine.

Résolue à être plus que ponctuelle, je quittai mes appartements après un court temps de repos. A pas presque silencieux, je redescendis les escaliers et retournai jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Les gardes Einherjad remarquèrent mon approche de loin et ils ouvrirent les portes pour moi. Je les remerciai avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

J'aperçus tout d'abord la reine. Un sourire brillant illuminait ses traits tandis qu'elle parlait à ses fils. Ils se tenaient aux pieds de grands escaliers, qui menaient assurément à des halls encore plus magnifiques. Quand j'approchai, ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, et je fis de grands efforts pour ne pas m'arrêter, effrayée comme un écureuil perdu sur le trajet d'une course de chevaux.

**« Eirlys, viens rencontrer mes fils »** m'appela Frigga, tandis qu'elle s'approchait gracieusement pour me rejoindre à mi-chemin. Elle soutint doucement mon coude et me mena près d'eux. De sa main libre, elle désigna successivement chacun d'eux. **« Voici Thor, mon aîné. Et voici Loki. »**

Thor et Loki étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Thor était rayonnant et robuste, chaque parcelle de son corps rappelant qu'il était le Dieu du Tonnerre. Loki, d'autre part, semblait sombre et pâle à côté de son frère – une ombre face au soleil. Malgré leurs différences apparentes, ils se tenaient tous les deux droits et fiers devant moi, et leur allure était saisissante. Tellement que je me sentais petite et insignifiante en comparaison, presque comme une jeune enfant.

**« Dame Eirlys ! »** s'exclama Thor. **« Ma mère a remarqué votre talent pour la magie, mais elle a oublié de mentionner votre beauté. »**

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur le dos de ma main. Par-dessus l'épaule de Thor, je remarquai Loki détourner le regard devant les singeries de son frère. J'aurai juré l'avoir vu lever les yeux en l'air.

**« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer »** réussis-je à lui répondre.

Thor recula d'un pas et se tourna vers son frère, tentant clairement d'inciter Loki à effectuer une sorte de salutation. Etant donné son attention portée ailleurs et son expression impassible, je pensais que le plus jeune prince allait continuer à m'ignorer. Mais alors son regard d'un bleu glacé croisa le mien, et tout ce qu'il m'offrit fut un simple **« Dame Eirlys ».**

**« Prince Loki »** lui répondis-je aimablement. Il m'examina alors de la tête aux pieds, non pas d'une manière obscène, mais en semblant effectuer une évaluation minutieuse. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas impressionné par ce qu'il voyait, car il détourna à nouveau le regard, peu disposé à vouloir continuer davantage la moindre conversation.

Je clignai des yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était toujours aussi peu avenant ou si j'étais la seule à avoir droit à un tel traitement. La Reine Frigga était de toute évidence consternée, à en juger par le regard plus perçant qu'un millier de poignards qu'elle lui lança. Loki n'en tint pas compte son intérêt se portait définitivement sur tout sauf notre présence.

Le silence gênant qui menaçait fut rempli par Thor. **« Vous devez avoir un grand don pour la magie. »** Je me demandai s'il avait seulement remarqué la froide salutation de son frère. Peut-être était-il habitué à couvrir les silences tendus. **« Je suis très impressionné que ma mère vous ai prise comme apprentie. Vous êtes l'une des rares. »**

Je souris avec douceur. **« Je sens que j'aurai beaucoup à faire pour être à la hauteur. »**

**« Ne vous épuisez pas au travail »** dit-il. Puis ses traits s'illuminèrent soudain avec excitation. **« Nous devrions organiser un banquet en votre honneur. Une célébration ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? »**

Mon estomac se serra à cette idée. **« Oh, je ne pense pas que – »**

**« Ce serait une joyeuse occasion ! »** Sa joie à cette idée la rendait très difficile à refuser. **« Qu'en dites-vous, Mère ? Est-ce que le reste de la cour ne devrait pas faire la connaissance de la Dame Eirlys ? »**

**« En effet, un banquet serait approprié »** remarqua Frigga.

Malgré mon hésitation, je me sentis sur le point de rire devant son enthousiaste si dynamique. Un tel enthousiasme ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent. **« Je vous suis très reconnaissante, Prince Thor. Je… Je suis impatiente de rencontrer le reste de la cour. »** En fait, je n'étais absolument pas impatiente de rencontrer le reste de la cour le seul fait d'y penser me terrifiait, mais je voulais faire bonne impression.

**« A présent, nous avons beaucoup à discuter, apprentie »** intervint Frigga, amusée. Il semblait que l'inépuisable gaité de son fils était contagieuse. Même si Loki y était clairement immunisé. **« Allons dîner ensemble. Vous êtes sûrement affamée. »**

**« En effet, ma dame. » **

Nous échangeâmes des salutations avec Thor et Loki, bien que Thor soit le seul qui répondit avec un salut approprié.

Tandis que je suivais Frigga vers une des portes conduisant vers la grande entrée, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil aux princes de ce royaume. Thor bavardait avec son frère, s'animant et souriant vivement malgré le regard noir de son frère. Quand Loki lui répondit, son regard se tourna vers moi. Même depuis cette distance, je pouvais sentir la froideur dans ses yeux bleus. Un frisson parcourut mon dos, et je dus me forcer à détourner le regard.

Je passai le reste de la journée en compagnie de la reine. Avec chaque minute qui passait, je me sentais plus à l'aise en sa présence, et je commençai à la voir plus comme mon mentor que comme la Reine des Neuf Royaumes. Nous dînâmes ensemble dans une chambre privée, et elle m'exposa ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Je devais me lever aux premières lueurs de l'aube et être dans la librairie avant le milieu de la matinée. La reine me donnerait alors plusieurs heures de cours, puis j'aurai mes après-midi pour moi. Bien sûr, elle m'assigna de la lecture : cinq grands tomes que je devais avoir lu avant la fin du mois.

Après que nous eûmes fini notre repas, je retournai dans mes appartements, mes livres empilés dans mes bras. Dans les ombres du crépuscule, j'entrai dans ma chambre à coucher, posai mes livres sur ma table de toilette, et j'entrepris de les observer. Il n'y a aucun doute que la pile continuerait à s'élever. J'étais une lectrice avide, mais tous ces tomes représentaient une tâche décourageante.

Avec un soupir, je me détournai et avançai dans ma chambre pour aller enfiler ma chemise de nuit. La soirée était chaude, alors j'ouvrai les portes de verre et de bronze qui conduisaient à mon balcon. Pieds-nus, je franchis le seuil, me languissant de voir quelle vue allait s'offrir à moi.

Un jardin s'étendait sous moi, collé contre le palais. Au bord du jardin, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un mur en pierre trapu le séparant des chutes d'eau abruptes Asgardiennes. Des parterres de fleurs étaient rassemblés contre le mur, leurs pétales se balançant doucement dans la brise. Une fontaine a été placée près du centre, et le son apaisant de sa cascade emplissait l'air.

A côté de la fontaine se tenait un saule immense, au cœur même du jardin. La lumière du clair de lune s'infiltrait à travers le balancement de ses branches, illuminant l'herbe sous ses pieds. C'est alors que je remarquai la silhouette assise dans l'ombre de l'arbre, s'appuyant contre le tronc. Son teint était pâle, son visage tourné vers le livre tenu dans ses longs doigts. J'observai ses traits, ses pommettes hautes, la noirceur de ses cheveux. J'inspirai brusquement quand je réalisai que c'était le Prince Loki.

Il leva alors les yeux, et son regard trouva immédiatement le mien. Le souffle coincé dans ma gorge, je me retournai aussitôt et m'élançai dans ma chambre. Dans ma hâte à fermer les portes, je me coinçai les doigts entre eux. Lançant un juron, je grimpai sur mon lit et m'enfonçai dans les draps soyeux. Le silence m'entourait tandis que je forçai les battements erratiques de mon cœur à ralentir.

Tandis que je me tenais là à fixer la canopée sous mes yeux, une chaleur brûlante remonta par mon cou et enflamma petit à petit mes joues. Serrant très fort les yeux, j'inspirai profondément et exhalai de la même façon. J'attendis quelques temps pour me calmer avant de soupirer avec colère. Les poings serrés contre mon oreiller, je tournai le dos au balcon et m'enfonçai plus profondément dans mes draps. Je me recouvrai la tête de mes draps pour me refermer sur moi en essayant de trouver le sommeil.

Lentement, très lentement, je dérivai dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Cette nuit-là, je la passai uniquement à rêver de deux yeux bleus d'un froid glacial.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une review et qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte.

S'il vous plait, laissez une review ! Je voudrais savoir pour le moment vous êtes intéressés par l'histoire.


	3. Première leçon

**Note de la traductrice :**

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec le chapitre trois traduit. Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris, et qui les ont mis en suivis. Je suis ravie de voir le nombre de personnes qui viennent lire cette histoire, même si je dois avouer être un peu déçue de ne pas avoir énormément de reviews. S'il vous plait, un petit geste, juste pour être sûre que cette histoire vous intéresse. :'(

Vous allez voir que les choses se mettent progressivement en place, dans ce chapitre, et Eirlys s'intègre incroyablement bien à la vie de tous les jours d'Asgard. Et Loki continuera à apparaitre furtivement, pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère ! :D Aller, bonne lecture à vous, et n'oubliez pas une petite review en passant pour l'auteur. (siouplait !)

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

_Première leçon_

* * *

Comme je l'ai toujours fait à Vanaheim, je m'éveillai avec le soleil. Je me redressai sur mon lit et m'étirai, tendant les bras au-dessus de ma tête. Avançant à pas mesurés vers le balcon, j'aperçus, au-delà de l'eau, l'étrange spectacle du Bifrost et du ciel qui le surplombait : la nuit semblait s'étendre là-bas, alors que la lumière du soleil brillait sur le reste d'Asgard.

Sans que je ne le contrôle, mes yeux dérivèrent vers le jardin et sous le saule. Il n'y avait aucune trace prouvant qu'il ne se soit jamais trouvé là. Secouant la tête, je me détournai et me préparai pour la journée.

Je quittai les limites de mes appartements, marchant pratiquement sur la pointe des pieds. Dans le couloir, je demandai à un garde de me montrer la direction de la librairie, et il le fit sans prononcer un seul mot. Je le suivis à travers différentes salles, m'assurant d'un coup d'œil perçant de pouvoir mémoriser le chemin pour éviter de me perdre lors du retour.

Quand j'entrai dans la librairie, toutes mes pensées s'envolèrent. Des rangées et des rangées d'étagères se dressaient dans toute la salle. Chaque mur n'était rempli que d'une seule chose : de livres, de livres et encore de livres. Le plafond était incroyablement haut, peut-être assez haut pour contenir deux étages. J'examinai attentivement les rayons, repérant des livres sur tous les sujets imaginables dans les Neuf Royaumes. N'importe qui pourrait passer sa vie à essayer de tous les lire sans jamais y arriver.

J'avançai jusqu'au milieu de la grande salle, puis m'arrêtai pour observer les grandes fenêtres ouvertes du sol au plafond sur les murs d'en face. Elles offraient la même vue que les fenêtres de ma chambre, donnant sur le Bifrost et la nuit éternelle l'entourant.

Il y avait une douzaine de tables alignées entre les étagères de livres et les fenêtres. Non loin de là où je me trouvai, une table en particulier contenait un certain nombre de tomes empilés à sa surface. En me penchant un peu plus, je parcourus leurs titres et compris qu'ils m'étaient destinés. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je m'assis, saisis le premier livre de la pile – _La magie de Guérison pour les Novices_, par Aigyn – et je commençai à lire.

Les minutes s'écoulaient tandis que je me régalai de ma lecture. Quand Frigga arriva enfin, je fermai le livre et le posai à côté.

« **Bonne matinée.** » Elle s'assit en face de moi et tira le livre que j'avais posé à elle. **« As-tu déjà lu ce livre auparavant ? »**

**« Non. Ce doit être le seul livre pour débutant que je n'ai jamais lu. »** J'avais étudié de nombreux livres à Vanaheim, mais quel que soit le nombre que je lisais, mon talent pour la guérison ne progressait jamais.

Elle acquiesça et le reposa au-dessus de la pile de livres. **« Que penses-tu savoir de la magie ? »**

**« Seulement ce que j'en ai lu »** lui répondis-je. **« Ce qui n'est peut-être pas très… consistant. Je suis plus familière des écrits du Seigneur Meyrick. »**

Cela la fit sourire. **« J'ai été l'apprentie du Seigneur Meyrick. C'est lui qui m'apprit les magies de guérison et de protection. »**

**« Vraiment ? »** Un large sourire étira mes lèvres. **« Comment était-il ? »**

**« La plupart du temps il était un professeur strict, mais patient et habile »** me répondit-elle. **« Sa bonté est renommée, tout comme son penchant pour délivrer des mots de sagesse. »** Je remarquai que ses yeux pétillaient. **« Il a eu de nombreux apprentis, dont certains ont voyagé à travers les Neuf Royaumes pour pouvoir apprendre de lui, et donc correctement. »** Elle tendit la main et la posa sur la mienne. **« Et maintenant je vais te transmettre mon savoir tout comme il l'a fait pour moi. »**

Ma première leçon consista en de la magie théorique. Frigga m'expliqua comment la magie était profondément enracinée dans notre force vitale – une partie de notre âme, aussi vitale que le sang dans nos veines. Cela demande beaucoup de pratique pour exploiter le pouvoir qu'elle contient. Ceux qui possédaient le don de la magie se centraient souvent sur un domaine de compétence bien particulier. La plupart était capable de devenir maitre dans certaines compétences innées avant d'apprendre d'autres sorts. Pour la reine, ces pouvoirs innés la conduisirent à devenir maitresse dans l'art de la guérison.

**« En ce qui te concerne, tu sembles avoir un penchant pour les magies défensives.** **Tu es capable de jeter un sort de protection contre les éléments sans qu'on ne te l'ai appris » **m'expliqua Frigga. **« Tandis que quelqu'un comme… Loki préfèrera les sorts de tromperie, bien qu'il soit aussi très expérimenté dans de nombreux sorts. Vous avez tous les deux une magie considérable, mais vous êtes très différents dans votre manière de l'utiliser. »**

Je souris, amusée à l'idée d'être comparée à Loki. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à propos du Dieu de la Tromperie, notamment qu'il était particulièrement doué pour la magie, ayant hérité ses dons de sa mère. Certains prétendaient qu'il surpassait même la reine, mais je demandai à voir si c'était bien vrai. Pouvoir posséder une seule fraction de ses pouvoirs aurait été bien suffisant pour moi.

Je discutai avec Frigga pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne parfaitement qu'elles étaient les racines de ma magie. **« Comprendre la magie »**, m'expliqua la reine, **« est la première étape pour être capable de la contrôler. »**

Puis elle m'assigna mes lectures – en plus des livres que je possédai déjà. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je les vis. Le tas entier posé sur la table – quatre grands tomes – devait également avoir été lu avant la fin du mois. Dès que je les ai eus dans mes bras, la reine me libéra. Le reste de la journée était consacré à mes loisirs. Tristement, je me doutai que j'allai être occupée à lire. Sans un instant de repos.

Quand je retournai dans mes appartements, je pris un moment pour me relaxer sur mon balcon. Je m'appuyai sur mes avant-bras contre ma balustrade, tout en m'émerveillant à la vue du Pont Arc-En-Ciel. Je me demandai comment se portait mon père, et réfléchissais si je devais ou non lui envoyer une lettre. Après tout, j'avais déjà décidé d'écrire à Arlessa. Cela semblerait étrange que j'écrive une lettre à ma servante avant mon propre père.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par un coup frappé à la porte.

Je me hâtai de sortir de ma chambre pour répondre, et j'entrouvris légèrement la porte. Mon regard se posa sur un large torse vêtu de cuir et orné d'argent. Levant les sourcils d'étonnement, je levai les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Thor. Il m'adressait un large sourire tandis que j'ouvrai ma porte en grand.

**« Vous avez l'air en pleine forme »,** dit-il, **« étant donné la situation. J'ai entendu que ma mère vous a fait lever aux aurores pour votre première leçon. »**

**« En effet, mais j'y suis habituée. »** Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, en direction des canapés.** « Prince Thor, voulez-vous vous assoir ? »**

**« Au contraire, je voulais vous faire visiter le palais »** répliqua-t-il. **« C'est votre nouvelle demeure, après tout, Dame Eirlys. »**

**« S'il vous plait, vous pouvez m'appeler Eirlys. »**

**« Seulement si vous m'appelez Thor. »**

J'eus une hésitation avant d'acquiescer. **« Si vous le souhaitez. »** Hésitante, je posai le regard sur la pile de livres sur mon bureau. Ils semblaient me narguer du haut de leur taille, avec toutes ces pages et tous ces mots à devoir lire – j'ai toujours adoré lire, mais un tel challenge était plutôt décourageant. Quel était le mal à passer quelques heures loin de mes livres ? **« Quant à votre proposition, ce serait avec le plus grand plaisir. »**

Il m'adressa en réponse un autre large sourire.

Dès que je fus sortie de ma chambre, la visite commença. **« Ce sont mes appartements »** dit Thor en désignant les portes jouxtant les miennes. Puis il montra les portes directement en face d'elles.** « Et ce sont les appartements de Loki. Au bout se trouvent ceux de mes parents. »**

La porte ornée qui était la plus à l'écart tout au fond du corridor accrocha mon regard. **« Et quelle est cette porte ? »**

**« Cela mène à la chambre de sommeil de mon père. Lorsqu'il plonge dans le Sommeil d'Odin »** précisa-t-il. Je soulevai un sourcil interrogateur, étant sûre d'avoir déjà entendu de vagues détails à propos du Sommeil d'Odin. Mais Thor s'aventura en direction de l'autre côté du couloir avec un grand sourire avant que je ne puisse demander plus de détails. **« Laissez-moi vous montrer le reste du palais, tout ce que vous avez encore à découvrir. »**

La plupart des salles du palais étaient disposées comme des branches de Yggdrasil, dont le hall d'entrée serait le tronc. Thor me guida à travers des maisons de bain, des cours extérieures et des salons. Il y avait une salle de soins et une salle de potions adjacente je savais que je passerai bien du temps dans les deux.

Dans le hall d'entrée, au sommet des grands escaliers, Thor me montra la porte qui conduisait à la tour d'astronomie. Il força la porte pour que je puisse voir le long escalier en colimaçon mener toujours plus haut jusqu'au sommet de la tour. C'était le point le plus haut de tout Asgard. A la pensée de monter toutes ces marches, ma tête tournait. **« Peu de personnes aiment grimper ces escaliers** » m'avoua Thor. **« Loki semble être le seul qui passe du temps dans la tour d'astronomie. »**

Après avoir fermé la porte, il se dirigea vers les deux statues qui se tenaient côte à côte. Elles étaient hautes et grandioses, tout comme l'entrée du palais elle-même. Elle se tenait entre deux figures de marbre : Bor et Buri – le père d'Odin et son père avant lui. Les Pères de Toutes Choses du passé se tenaient avec leur magnifique hache enserrée dans leur poing, tous deux des Aesirs habillés d'armures convenant à des rois. Nous nous tenions entre eux, puis nous glissâmes furtivement à travers les portes où nous jetâmes un bref coup d'œil à la salle de banquet, et nous dépassâmes les portes pour nous diriger vers la salle du trône.

Nous avançâmes le long du chemin qui nous mènerait à la librairie avant de croiser une autre cour intérieure. Au lieu de la contourner, comme nous l'avons fait pour les autres, Thor ouvrit la porte et me conduisit à l'extérieur. Je finis par apercevoir deux personnes combattre, et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi.

Au fur et à mesure de notre approche, je fus surprise de remarquer que l'un des guerriers était en fait une femme. Elle avait la grâce d'un danseur tandis qu'elle esquivait et entaillait son adversaire. J'observai son partenaire de combat, un homme aux cheveux blonds dans la technique différait de la sienne. Ses attaques étaient effectuées en beauté, et chacun de ses pas était incroyablement élastique. Il lança un regard dans notre direction, et au moment où ses yeux croisèrent les miens, son attention dévia complètement de son duel.

La demoiselle guerrière saisit cette occasion pour le désarmer. Un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, elle appuya le bout de son épée sur sa gorge. Il y eut des applaudissements venant des deux hommes assis sur une branche qui avaient observé tout le combat.

**« Est-ce que tu te rends ? »** demanda la jeune femme.

**« Je me rends, en effet, si cela veut dire que Thor va me présenter à cette jolie jeune femme »** répliqua-t-il en m'adressant le plus charmant des sourires.

La demoiselle aux cheveux d'ébène leva les yeux en l'air, mais baissa sa lame malgré tout.

**« Mes amis »** s'exclama Thor. Tous les quatre s'assemblèrent autour de nous, chacun semblant plus différent que le suivant. Je me balançai sur mes talons, et croisai mes bras derrière mon dos tandis que j'étais devenue le sujet de leur examen minutieux. **« Je vous présente Dame Eirlys, la nouvelle apprentie de ma mère. Eirlys, voici Dame Sif et les Trois Guerriers. »**

Thor me présenta les trois guerriers par leur nom : Fandral était le blond dont les yeux scintillaient tandis qu'il me regardait l'homme replet, mais indubitablement vigoureux était Volstagg et le compagnon silencieux aux cheveux noirs s'appelait Hogun, un guerrier qui venait d'une des tribus réfugiées sur Vanaheim.

**« Dame Eirlys, c'est un très grand plaisir que de faire votre connaissance. »** Fandral se pencha pour me faire un baisemain. **« Votre beauté me fait perdre mes mots. »**

**« Oh, c'est pas vrai »** se désola Dame Sif, même si je remarquai le sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers moi tandis qu'elle rejetait sa main au loin.** « Ne fais pas attention à lui, il a pour habitude de briser des cœurs. »**

**« Mon frère ! » **s'exclama soudain Thor. **« Viens accueillir Eirlys. »**

Je me redressai, et remarquai tout juste Loki pour la première fois. Enveloppé dans l'ombre du palais, il était assis, quelque peu avachi, sur le banc de pierre le plus proche de la porte. D'un air désintéressé, il releva les yeux de son livre – le même que celui qu'il lisait la nuit dernière – et leva un sourcil. **« J'ai déjà rencontré la Dame Eirlys »,** dit-il. **« Qu'attends-tu de plus de ma part ? »**

**« Un peu de sympathie, peut-être ? »** hasarda Sif.

**« Je ne l'en crois pas capable »** dit Fandral en riant sous cape.

Loki détourna le regard, recentrant son attention sur son livre. Thor sembla froncer des sourcils devant le manque de courtoisie de son frère, mais il ne dit rien. A la place, il fit une annonce. **« J'ai convaincu ma mère d'organiser un banquet en l'honneur de sa nouvelle apprentie. »**

**« Un banquet ! » **applaudit Volstagg. **« Il n'y a pas de meilleur façon d'accueillir une nouvelle personne à Asgard. »**

**« Je dois admettre qu'avoir un banquet entier en mon honneur m'effraie »** remarquai-je. **« Je ne suis pas du genre à aimer… avoir toute l'attention sur moi. »**

Fandral feignit d'être choqué. **« Vous devez recevoir énormément d'attention, une demoiselle aussi belle que vous. »**

Sif lui secoua la tête avant de me dire : **« N'aie pas peur. La cour n'est peut-être pas la plus accueillante des assemblées d'Asgardiens, mais tu n'as rien à craindre. »**

L'inébranlable bonne humeur des guerriers me fit sentir la bienvenue, comme la Reine Frigga l'avait prévu. Mais même ainsi, je sentis un certain malaise en leur compagnie. Avec leurs rires bruyants et quelquefois leur langue rustre, ils ne ressemblaient vraiment pas aux Vanirs que j'ai connus toute ma vie. Mais même si j'aurai pu être inaccoutumée à leurs manières, je n'ai pas laissé cela interférer avec le plaisir que j'ai eu à passer avec eux.

Comme promis, un énorme banquet fut dressé deux jours plus tard. Au matin, la reine m'amena une robe rose pâle le tissu était soyeux et vaporeux, et le corsage était finement ouvragé avec du fil doré. J'ai été particulièrement sidérée par le cadeau. Il était plus beau que toutes les robes que j'ai pu porter à Vanaheim. Et pourtant cela semblait sans importance pour la reine. Les robes magnifiques étaient abondantes à Asgard, alors je l'ai acceptée.

Juste avant que le banquet ne commence, je me tenais à l'entrée du grand hall, lissant le bustier de ma robe délicate. Je remarquai que les gardes Einherjar qui gardaient la porte me regardaient furtivement. Ils pensaient probablement que je n'étais pas très saine d'esprit. J'ai dû rester ici pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, marchant régulièrement d'avant en arrière. A un moment j'ai failli entrer dans la salle, mais j'ai perdu courage.

**« Est-ce que vous prévoyez de demeurer ici tout le reste de la soirée ? »**

Je fis volte-face pour tomber sur Dame Sif. Elle me rejoignit face à l'entrée, semblant bien plus grande et fière que je ne me sentais à cet instant. **« Je me posai la question »** lui répondis-je. Tout en me raclant la gorge, je me frottai les mains l'une contre l'autre. **« C'est étrange… J'ai toujours fait partie de la cour de Vanaheim. En tant que fille de mon père, je défilai souvent devant des seigneurs et des dames. Pourtant, je suis mortifiée à l'idée que tous les yeux vont être tournés vers moi. »**

Sif m'observa silencieusement pendant un instant avant de se placer tout près de moi, côte à côte. **« Peut-être vont-ils tous te regarder »** dit-elle. **« Peut-être sont-ils curieux de voir la demoiselle qui a assez attiré l'attention de la reine pour devenir son apprentie. Peut-être vont-ils essayer de la tourner en ridicule. »**

Je fronçai le sourcil devant son étrange tentative pour me rassurer. **« Me tourner en ridicule ? Je commence à me demander si rester ici ne serait finalement pas une bonne idée. »**

Elle baissa les yeux, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres. **« On m'a beaucoup tourné en ridicule lorsque j'ai osé devenir une guerrière… et c'est toujours le cas. Ne laisse pas ça te bouleverser. »**

Ses mots réussirent d'une certaine manière à me rendre à l'aise. Savoir que je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas apaisait mes craintes. **« Merci, Dame Sif »** dis-je en conclusion, tout en lui offrant un sourire tremblotant. **« Peut-être pouvons-nous être tournées en ridicule ensemble ? »**

Avec un éclat de rire, elle indiqua au garde d'ouvrir les portes. **« Avec joie. »**

Nous avançâmes à grandes enjambées et entrâmes dans le hall, bien que je préférai rester quelques pas derrière Sif. Tous les courtisans du voisinage proche levèrent les yeux vers nous. Parmi eux se trouvait un certain nombre de jeunes demoiselles plusieurs discutèrent entre elles derrière leurs mains, tout en nous examinant minutieusement, Sif et moi. Je fronçai des sourcils et essayai de les ignorer.

Nous rejoignîmes le bout de la table de repas, qui était assez large pour contenir plus d'une centaine de personnes. Les Trois Guerriers étaient déjà arrivés : Hogun et Fandral partageaient une boisson avec un groupe d'Aesirs qui éclatait de rire, tandis que Vostagg parlait avec vivacité avec une femme voluptueuse aux cheveux de couleur cuivre.

Quand Volstagg me repéra, il s'illumina et approcha avec cette femme à son bras, m'interceptant bien avant que Fandral ne puisse risquer une tentative. **« Dame Eirlys, quel plaisir de vous voir »** dit Volstagg. **« Je voudrais vous présenter ma femme, Hildegund. »**

Je clignai les yeux de surprise tandis que j'entendais Fandral dire à distance : **« Volstagg a une femme ? Je pensais que la nourriture était sa seule passion ! » **Sa blague fut suivie par une exclamation de douleur – grâce à Sif, sans aucun doute.

**« Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance »** lui avouai-je, tout en prétendant ne pas avoir entendu la querelle de Fandral et Sif.

**« Je suis également originaire de Vanaheim »** me dit Hildegund. Le fait de le savoir sembla me soulager de mes dernières tensions. **« J'ai été membre de la cour de Vanir il y a bien longtemps, lorsque je n'étais qu'une jeune demoiselle. Vous êtes la fille de Bjoran et Keldas, n'est-ce pas ? »** J'acquiesçai en réponse. **« Je me souviens vous avoir vue lorsque vous étiez petite. Toujours si pleine d'entrain et si audacieuse. »**

Je faillis rire au souvenir de mon enfance autrefois indisciplinée. Cette partie de ma vie si exubérante a été plutôt de courte durée, et je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose de cette époque. Néanmoins, je passai au crible tous les souvenirs que je conservai. _Hildegund ?_ songeai-je. _Hildegund… avec la chevelure d'un roux profond que j'admirai tant._ Ses cheveux étaient si épais et éclatants comparés aux miens. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec ma mère et les autres courtisans, jouant de la musique et faisant de la broderie avec talent. **« Oui, je m'en souviens. »** Mon cœur se resserra tandis que je me souvenais de toutes sortes de détails de ma jeunesse. **« Vous cuisiniez ces magnifiques gâteaux au chocolat avec la sauce au chocolat à l'intérieur. »**

**« Et elle les cuisine toujours »** ajouta Volstagg affectueusement.

Nos présentations furent coupées court lorsqu'une vague de courtisans se sépara en deux sans prévenir. Volstagg et Hildegund regardèrent autour d'eux avec curiosité, et je les imitai avant de repérer les fils d'Odin. Ils traversaient la foule, Thor saluant sur son passage tandis que Loki ne disait pas un mot. Derrière eux se tenait Frigga et, pour ma plus grande angoisse, le Père de Toutes Choses lui-même.

J'arrangeai le devant de ma robe et redressai les boucles rebelles de mes cheveux. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre de la part du Père de Toutes Choses, ne l'ayant encore jamais vu en personne auparavant. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire grand-chose sur son caractère, seulement qu'il était très hautement vénéré partout dans les Neuf Royaumes. Tandis que le roi et la reine approchaient, son regard à l'œil unique tomba sur moi, son expression illisible. La reine, par contre, semblait rayonner. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre la pareille, immédiatement réconfortée par sa douce présence.

Je fis une profonde révérence. **« Père de Toutes Choses, c'est un honneur. »**

**« Dame Eirlys, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur toi de la part de mon fils et de ma femme »** me dit-il.

Mes yeux se tournèrent en direction de Thor. Il se tenait à côté de son frère, observant mon échange avec le Père de Toutes Choses, mais tout en essayant de feindre faire autre chose. **« Des choses plaisantes, j'espère »** remarquai-je.

**« Mais bien entendu. »** Il me fit la grâce d'un sourire aimable. **« Tu vas apprendre beaucoup en demeurant ici. Tu es entre de bonnes mains. »**

**« Est-ce que tu apprécies le temps que tu passes dans le palais ? »** me demanda Frigga en s'approchant, et en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. **« Je vois que tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec mon fils et ses amis. »**

**« En effet. »** Je jetai un coup d'œil pour voir où ils se trouvaient à présent. Ils étaient tous en train de rire tandis que Volstagg racontait une histoire – très probablement à propos de nourriture il m'a déjà raconté certaines de ses aventures culinaires. **« Ils ont été très accueillants. »**

La reine me serra les mains avant de les relâcher. **« Bien, c'est une très bonne chose de l'entendre »** dit-elle. **« A présent, allons festoyer. Je suis plutôt affamée. »**

Sous sa conduite, nous prîmes place à table. Le Père de Toutes Choses se tenait en bout de table, Thor à sa droite et la Reine Frigga à sa gauche. Je pris le siège à côté de la reine, avec Loki directement en face de moi. Le prince a été particulièrement discourtois à mon égard depuis mon arrivée, et il le demeurait à mon banquet de bienvenue.

Cela me fascinait de remarquer l'incroyable différence entre son frère et lui. Thor était bruyant et tapageur avec tous ceux à qui il parlait, y compris sa mère et son père. Il a même fait l'effort d'engager une conversation avec moi, ce à quoi j'ai été capable de répondre avec une aisance croissante. Du début à la fin du banquet, Loki ne m'adressa pas le moindre mot. Mais j'ai remarqué la façon dont il s'exprimait en compagnie de sa famille : envers le Père de Toutes Choses, il était consciencieux et plein de respect envers sa mère, il était chaleureux.

Mais quand Loki entrait en conversation avec son frère, par contre, je découvrais une facette totalement différente de sa personnalité. Il était beaucoup plus aimable, voire même animé. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré trois jours auparavant, je l'ai même vu sourire.

Il choisit ce moment bien précis pour jeter un regard dans ma direction. Mon cœur se souleva dans ma gorge, et je baissai immédiatement les yeux en direction de mon assiette pour me lancer dans une discussion avec la reine sur les lentilles. Elle sembla particulièrement amusée par le sujet, qui n'était pourtant absolument pas amusant. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui me laissait penser qu'elle savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** Je me rends compte que ces premiers chapitres avaient un rythme plutôt lent. Mais maintenant que toutes les présentations ont été faites, les choses vont finalement pouvoir commencer à se passer ! Et je pense devoir mentionner que j'ai basé certains caractères de personnages sur les scènes supprimées des films – qu'ils leur correspondent ou non, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre, mais je vais faire avec quand même.

Merci pour toutes les reviews, alerts, favs, etc…

S'il vous plait, prenez le temps de laisser une review. Les reviews sont mon seul carburant. :)


	4. La caverne de cristal

**Note de la traductrice : **

Bonjour à tous ! Déjà, je voudrais remercier du fond du cœur toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un petit mot sur les chapitres d'avant. Toutes vos reviews sont tellement gentilles, et en plus pertinentes lorsque vous vous interrogez sur l'histoire ! ^^ Un gros bisous à tous les guests auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre, alors que j'aurais vraiment voulu ! Et je voulais remercier en particulier Svjetlana et sa magnifique review, qui m'a laissée bouche bée. (Tu es géniale. ^^) Alors continuez à m'écrire des petites reviews, s'il vous plait, ça fait si chaud au cœur. :)

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, où une belle aventure va se passer. Le groupe se forme petit à petit, ça fait plaisir à voir. :) Je ne vous en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse savourer ! A bientôt ! :) *vous aime*

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

_La caverne de cristal_

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent après le banquet de bienvenue. La plupart de mon temps fut passé avec la reine, à boire la moindre de ses paroles. Quand je n'étais pas avec elle, j'étais au milieu de mes livres. Le plus souvent, je m'asseyais dans la cour intérieure avec Thor et ses amis, ma tête constamment plongée dans un énorme livre. Je remarquai que Loki faisait régulièrement la même chose, même s'il semblait faire plus attention que moi aux entrainements guerriers. Quelques fois il les observait et faisait des commentaires sur leurs performances, pour leur plus grand agacement.

Pendant mes leçons, je suis passée de l'étude de la théorie magique à l'étude des plantes, et à la préparation de potions. Comme cela me demandait moins de cours magistraux et plus de mise en pratique, cela me permettait d'avoir plus de discussions cordiales avec Frigga pendant que je préparai mes ingrédients.

**« Est-ce que Thor a toujours été aussi vif et plein d'entrain ? »** demandai-je un jour, en écrasant distraitement une feuille des rois. **« Il est si plein de vie. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de pareil. »**

**« Oh oui, et c'était assez épuisant de s'occuper de lui quand il était enfant, même avec l'aide d'un bon nombre de servantes »** dit Frigga en soupirant. Elle me prit la feuille des rois et la lança dans le petit chaudron se tenant précairement au-dessus du feu. **« Mais le pire a été lorsqu'il fut tout juste en âge de soulever une arme. Ce fut un miracle que personne ne perde un membre. »**

Je me mis à glousser en m'imaginant un tout jeune Thor brandissant une épée de deux fois sa taille. **« Oui, j'imagine que peu de personnes peuvent rivaliser avec sa force. »** Me frottant les mains, je désignai les petits tubercules que j'avais découpés plus tôt. **« Devrions-nous ajouter les racines de vie à présent ? »**

**« Pas avant que cela ne commence à bouillir »** me répondit-elle. Nous regardâmes tandis que le mélange à moitié terminé commençait à mijoter. **« Loki n'a pas eu besoin qu'on s'occupe autant de lui lorsqu'il fut enfant. Il a toujours été très différent de son frère. Il est bien plus… réservé. »**

J'eus un sourire en coin devant cet énorme euphémisme. **« Oui, je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait dit plus de deux mots depuis mon arrivée. »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas »** me rassura Frigga. **« Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec ses amis. Je suis certaine qu'il aura à terme plus de choses à te dire. »**

Je n'étais pas sûre que je le voulais vraiment. Nous n'avions peut-être échangé que très peu de mots depuis mon arrivée, mais j'étais assez consciente de sa profonde aversion à mon égard. _Peut-être que nous nous sentirions bien mieux tous les deux si nous ne nous reparlions plus_, me dis-je avec une ironie désabusée.

Lorsque la potion commença à bouillir, je déposai dedans les racines de vie découpées en dés et observai le mélange d'une couleur laiteuse s'éclaircir. Je souris avec fierté, même si le mélange commençait à dégager une odeur semblable à du hareng fermenté.

**« Bien joué, bien mieux que le dernier essai. »** Frigga remua la potion avec une louche à long manche. **« Cela sent même l'odeur voulue. »** Nous partageâmes un rire chaleureux malgré l'odeur putride qui nous entourait à présent. **« Je pense que cela suffira pour la journée. Je te reverrai demain. »**

J'acquiesçai, ravie d'échapper au laboratoire de potions, tandis que la reine commençait à ranger tous les ustensiles, ne semblant pas dérangée par l'odeur. M'enfuyant presque de la salle, je dis par-dessus mon épaule : **« Bonne journée à vous, ma dame. »**

Après être retournée dans mes appartements, je ne mis pas longtemps à changer d'habits. La robe que j'avais portée durant ma leçon conservait toujours l'odeur de la potion que nous avions préparée. Tout en plissant le nez, je la fourrai dans le panier de vêtements sales, l'enfonçant sous mes autres habits.

A présent que mon odeur était bien plus fraiche, je fredonnai un petit air et entrai d'un pas nonchalant dans mon bureau pour arranger mes étagères à livres. Tous les livres que Frigga m'avait confiés restaient en ma possession j'en avais au moins une vingtaine à présent, dont la plupart étaient lus et prêts à être rangés. Je commençai à les trier par thème, tout en grimpant sur l'échelle branlante qui me permettait d'accéder aux étagères les plus hautes.

Un bruit à la porte m'interrompit dans ma tâche, et je me dépêchai de redescendre pour répondre à l'appel.

Fandral se tenait devant moi, avec un sourire fringant sur les lèvres. **« Ah, Eirlys. Voilà une belle après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Oui, effectivement »** lui répondis-je avec un sourire radieux. **« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »**

**« Voudrais-tu aller à Alfheim ? »** me demanda-t-il.

Je clignai des yeux une seconde avant qu'un rire incrédule ne s'échappe de mes lèvres.** « Faire tout le trajet jusqu'à Alfheim ? Quand ? Tout de suite ? »**

Fandral haussa les épaules et acquiesça. **« Nous voyageons souvent jusque dans les autres mondes »** m'apprit-il. **« Nous avons vécu beaucoup d'aventures dans tout le royaume… sauf Helheim, bien sûr. Et Jotunheim : nous ne sommes jamais allés là-bas. »** Il sourit. **« A Midgard, les mortels nous considèrent comme des dieux. De vrais dieux ! »**

Je me surpris à partager son excitation. Je voyais peu de raisons de décliner son offre. Après ces deux premières semaines, je m'étais mise à lire mes livres à un rythme constant, et la charge de mes études ne m'avait laissé aucun répit. Passer une journée en compagnie de mes nouveaux amis ne serait pas désagréable. **« Toute ma vie, j'ai voulu découvrir les merveilles des Neuf Royaumes »** lui répondis-je. **« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous accompagner à Alfheim. »**

Si cela était possible, son sourire s'élargit encore. **« Il existe une rumeur à propos d'une caverne qui se trouve à Alfheim »** me raconta Fandral avec enthousiasme.** « Dans cette caverne, il y a des cristaux. De magnifiques cristaux de toutes les couleurs qui brillent dans le noir. Ils pourraient même avoir des propriétés magiques. »**

Je levai le sourcil. **« Et qui se joindrait à nous ? »**

**« Les habituels »** m'assura Fandral. **« Thor, Loki, Sif, et les Trois Guerriers. »**

**« Loki ? Vraiment ? »**

**« Bien sûr. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un de compétent en magie. »** Il écarquilla les yeux. **« Non pas que tu ne sois pas compétente en magie… »**

**« Tu pourras dire ça le jour où je serai compétente en magie »** lui assurai-je. Il eut un petit rire, se libérant instantanément de toute sa tension. Puis je fus frappée par la curiosité, et je ne pus tout simplement pas résister à poser la question qui me trottait en tête. **« Dis-moi, Fandral. Que penses-tu de Loki ? »**

Il eut un instant d'hésitation. **« Eh bien, je ne suis pas exactement… très attaché au camarade »** admit-il. **« Mais je ne trouve pas sa compagnie déplaisante. Je le respecte, et j'en sais assez sur lui pour ne pas lui chercher des noises. »**

**« Il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier. »**

**« Oh, c'est juste sa façon d'être »** m'assura Fandral. **« Il prend le temps de s'habituer à toi. »**

Rien que de penser que j'allais devoir continuer à affronter la conduite si froide de Loki, je commençai à m'inquiéter. Mais savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à qui ça arrivait m'apporta une parcelle de réconfort. **« Ce n'est pas d'une importance majeure. »** Je me dirigeai vers l'embrasure de la porte. **« Nous y allons ? »**

**« C'est parti »** me répondit-il. **« Nous allons monter à cheval. J'espère que ça ne te pose pas de problème ? »**

**« Au contraire, j'adore chevaucher. »** Cependant, je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir revêtir les hauts-de-chausses que j'avais commandés. Il semblait que je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de souffrir à chevaucher dans une robe non adaptée pour le cheval. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser ce détail refroidir mon excitation. **« C'est de cette seule manière que je me sens réellement libre. Avec le vent fouettant mes cheveux, des plaines à perte de vue. C'est presque une aventure en soi-même, et je crois que je n'aime rien de plus au monde. »**

Il semblait rayonner. **« Nous sommes vraiment des âmes sœurs. Allons-y à présent. »**

Bras dessus bras dessous, nous marchâmes jusqu'au hall d'entrée où nous rejoignîmes ses amis. Fandral parlait avec avidité d'Alfheim et de sa beauté. _Enchanteur_, disait-il, et cela piqua ma curiosité je ne savais que peu de choses d'Alfheim, seulement que c'était le monde des Alfes lumineux. Il me dit qu'il souhaitait récolter plusieurs cristaux de cette mystérieuse caverne – non pour lui-même, mais pour les offrir comme présents pour les prochaines jeunes demoiselles qu'il voudra conquérir.

**« Eirlys, je suis ravi que tu aies décidé de nous accompagner ! »** me lança Thor au moment où nous atteignîmes le hall d'entrée.

Tous les autres sourirent pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Excepté Loki, bien sûr. Son expression impassible ne bougea pas d'un cil.

**« Je dois avouer que je suis contente de ne plus être la seule femme »** m'avoua Sif, en marchant énergiquement à mes côtés tandis que nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée du palais. **« C'est parfois difficile d'être en compagnie de ces oiseaux-là. »**

J'étouffai un rire. **« D'après ce que la reine m'a dit, j'imagine que ça doit être exténuant. »**

**« Oh, tu n'as pas idée. »**

Juste à la sortie du hall d'entrée se tenaient sept coursiers. Les chevaux appartenaient à chaque membre du groupe, et je me mis à regretter Winifred, ma fidèle monture.

**« J'ai emprunté une des juments de ma mère »** m'apprit Thor en me conduisant vers une monture d'une robe couleur miel. **« Elle s'appelle Astrild. »**

Je passai doucement ma main le long du cou de la jument, tout en admirant son pelage brillant. **« Bonjour, Astrild. »** Elle s'ébroua doucement en réponse. **« Tu es vraiment magnifique. » **Je remarquai l'amusement de Thor tandis qu'il se détournait pour monter l'étalon blanc juste derrière.

M'asseoir à califourchon sur la jument se montra quasiment impossible, même en laissant ma robe s'étaler librement tout autour de moi. Tandis que je luttai pour m'asseoir sur la selle, je sentis que Fandral était sur le point d'accourir pour m'offrir son aide, mais je réussis à glisser mes deux pieds dans les étriers avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste. Je n'étais pas du genre à monter en amazone ce sont les gardes de mon père qui m'ont appris à monter, et monter en amazone n'était assurément pas un de leur point fort. En jetant un œil à Sif, je me mis à envier son armure et son pantalon.

Avec quelques acclamations, Thor chargea le premier le long de la route jusqu'au Pont Arc-En-Ciel. Je savourai le vent qui venait caresser ma peau et le rayonnement effervescent du pont devant nous. C'était ça, pour moi, la liberté : chevaucher librement à une vitesse surpassant ce qui serait considéré comme raisonnable et adapté. Les portes du pont s'ouvrirent devant nous sans que nous n'ayons à faire le moindre geste, et notre rythme ne faiblit pas.

Quand nous arrivâmes sous le ciel étoilé, nous ralentîmes jusqu'au trot, puis nous entrâmes chacun notre tour dans l'observatoire. Se tenant au sommet d'une estrade circulaire, Heimdall apparut, imperturbable, tandis que nous l'entourions avec nos sept coursiers. Je m'arrêtai juste devant l'entrée et jetai un coup d'œil vers le noir éternel. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le vide. Du noir à l'infini. Cela me glaça le sang.

**« De nouveau partis pour Alfheim, je vois. »** La voix d'Heimdall se répercutait sous le dôme doré.

**« En effet, nous y allons »** répondit Thor. Il fit un large sourire au gardien de la porte comme si c'était un vieil ami. **« Mon père a donné son accord à cette entreprise. »**

**« Je le sais déjà »** dit Heimdall. Son regard perçant inspecta chacun de nous, restant posé sur moi un instant de plus que sur les autres. **« Le coucher de soleil à Alfheim est admirable à cette période de l'année. Peut-être resterez-vous jusque-là ? »**

**« Peut-être le ferons-nous »** répondit Thor.

Juste après, le gardien du Bifrost enfonça son épée dans le piédestal. Des rayons de lumière – comme des éclairs – s'échappèrent de la colonne et glissèrent le long des murs. L'observatoire fut ébranlé et bourdonna tandis qu'une ouverture circulaire commençait à tourbillonner et à briller, le dôme circulaire se mettant à tourner au-dessus de nos têtes.

J'observai mes compagnons, pour voir que tous n'observaient la passerelle qui se formait qu'avec un très mince intérêt. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux. Mes mains se crispèrent sur les rênes d'Astrild, tremblant même légèrement. Voyager par le Bifrost n'était pas la plus plaisante des expériences, mais m'imaginer m'aventurant à Alfheim pour rechercher une caverne de cristaux magiques me rendait très impatiente. Je ne voudrais manquer cette occasion pour rien au monde.

Heimdall nous quitta avec deux simples mots : **« Bon voyage. »**

Puis je sentis la saccade du Bifrost et je fus projetée en avant. La lumière et le son filaient comme des étoiles filantes et des tempêtes de vent. Sous peu, je vis Alfheim devant moi, comme une sphère verte et bleue. Ce monde s'approcha de plus en plus, comme s'il grandissait rapidement sous mes pieds. Quelques secondes après, je posai le pied sur un sol solide.

Je n'étais pas aussi désorientée que je l'avais été la première fois que j'avais voyagé par le Bifrost, à mon plus grand soulagement. Mieux, j'étais toujours fermement assise sur Astrild, et je ne me suis donc pas ridiculisée en perdant mon équilibre et en tombant en avant.

Sif se posta à ma gauche, de mauvaise humeur. **« Je n'ai jamais aimé voyager par le Bifrost » **m'avoua-t-elle en se frottant les mains contre les jambes. **« Quelques fois, cela donne l'impression qu'on va tomber dans un gouffre. »**

**« Tout le monde est présent ? »** demanda Volstagg, en jetant un regard rapide sur le groupe. Satisfait, il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Loki. **« Où est-ce que nous allons ? »**

Loki sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa sacoche. Il l'observa silencieusement un simple instant avant de faire un signe dans la direction du soleil levant. **« Par là »** dit-il d'un ton bourru. Il avança comme notre guide, et Thor le rejoignit pour chevaucher à ses côtés.

Je jetai un regard à Sif, les sourcils froncés. Hogun sembla le remarquer. **« Loki ne fait confiance à personne d'autre que lui-même pour les directions »** expliqua-t-il.

Nous chevauchâmes par deux, quoique notre nombre impair força Volstagg à surveiller nos arrières seul. Le paysage d'Alfheim était composé d'un terrain vallonné recouvert d'une superbe herbe verte cela me rappelait chez moi. Des fleurs sauvages poussaient, éparpillées dans ce paysage si vert. Leurs couleurs étaient variées et éclatantes, et je m'assurai de ne pas les piétiner en avançant. A côté de moi, Sif semblait apprécier la vue autant que moi.

Après une heure de trajet, notre compagnie atteignit une route terreuse, sur laquelle nous étions ravis de pouvoir avancer. Nous croisâmes souvent des chemins où des résidents d'Alfheim – les Alfes Lumineux – nous saluèrent chaleureusement. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux Aesirs, à part qu'ils avaient les oreilles pointues et des yeux bleu vif. Je me souvins que mon père m'avait raconté une histoire sur la querelle des Alfes Lumineux et du Seigneur Frey dur à croire, étant donné qu'ils semblaient être des individus très amicaux.

**« Jusqu'où devons-nous encore aller ? »** cria Fandral par devant, en direction de Loki et Thor qui dirigeaient le groupe.

**« Il n'y a pas d'emplacement exact »** dit Loki, **« étant donné que nous ne nous dirigeons qu'en nous basant sur des rumeurs. »**

Tout le groupe continua de chevaucher, devenant de plus en plus impatient. Je pouvais prendre le temps d'apprécier le paysage et le doux climat, mais je savais que tous les autres étaient déjà venus ici avant. Personne d'autre n'était aussi fasciné par les paysages que je pouvais l'être. Fandral et Thor semblaient particulièrement agités, à voir la façon dont ils faisaient tournoyer les armes qu'ils avaient apportées avec eux. Fandral possédait un nombre ahurissant de couteaux sur lui.

Puis Volstagg se mit à galoper pour arriver à ma hauteur, un sourire aux lèvres. **« Dame Eirlys, voudriez-vous que je vous régale d'une histoire de bravoure pleine d'aventures ? »**

Sa gaieté semblait contagieuse, et je répondis avec plein d'entrain : **« Cher Volstagg, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir au monde. »**

**« Est-ce qu'on devrait lui raconter notre voyage à Nornheim ? »** demanda Fandral, qui était apparu de l'autre côté de Volstagg. **« Ou peut-être la fois où nous sommes partis chasser des bilgesnipes. »**

**« Vous êtes allés chasser des bilgesnipes ? »** demandai-je sans oser y croire.

**« Pour notre plus grand regret, je t'assure »** lança Thor par-dessus son épaule.

**« Oui, nous avons chassé ces horribles créatures écailleuses avec des cornes de la taille d'un arbre »** expliqua Fandral. **« Ils ont une odeur d'œuf pourri, aussi. Est-ce que tu en as déjà vu un ? »**

Je secouai la tête. **« Seulement en images. »**

**« Tu dois considérer que tu as beaucoup de chance, alors »** dit Volstagg. **« Aucun d'entre nous n'était dans son état normal quand nous avons laissé Thor nous convaincre de faire le trajet jusqu'à Gymirsgard pour voir si nous pouvions battre un bilgesnipe. »**

**« Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas pensé qu'ils se déplaçaient en groupes »** ajouta Sif. Thor tourna la tête, et ses yeux se plissèrent de malice. Je remarquai Loki secouer la tête à ses côtés.

**« Bien sûr, ça ne nous a pas dissuadés »** dit Fandral en rigolant. **« Sif fut la seule qui resta en arrière, à se cacher parmi les arbres. »**

Sif explosa de rire. **« Il veut dire par là que j'étais la seule à réfléchir de manière cohérente ce jour-là. »**

**« Là je ne peux rien dire »** dit Volstagg en pouffant de rire. **« A ce moment, Thor voulait absolument s'occuper d'une de ces bêtes à lui tout seul. Il voulait accrocher sa tête juste au-dessus de sa cheminée. »**

**« Thor courut droit sur eux avec un hurlement terrible »,** continua Fandral en levant ses poings dans ce que je pris pour une imitation du geste, **« et il fut aussitôt piétiné. Totalement enfoncé dans le sol. »**

Je restai bouche bée. **« Oh non ! »**

Fandral et Volstagg, de leur côté, riaient bruyamment. **« Quand nous avons tenté de lui venir en aide, nous avons également été piétinés en profondeur » **dit Volstagg.

**« Alors aucun bilgesnipe n'a été abattu ce jour-là ? »** demandai-je, tournant mon regard vers Volstagg puis Thor, et inversement.

**« Oh, seul un bilgesnipe a été abattu »** dit Thor en se retournant sur sa selle. **« Loki, avec toutes ses astuces et ses tours, a pu coincer et tuer la bestiole répugnante qui m'a piétiné. »**

**« C'était plutôt impressionnant »** remarqua Volstagg. **« J'aurais même dit magnifique si Loki ne s'était pas retrouvé couvert de la tête aux pieds de sang de bilgesnipe. »** Il essaya de réprimer un rire, mais il échoua lamentablement. **« Il a senti la même odeur qu'un bilgesnipe pendant une semaine entière, c'était impossible de l'approcher. »**

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Je me joignis également à eux, riant jusqu'à ce que mes côtes me fassent mal. Je surpris Loki jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, pendant que son frère s'esclaffait. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment aussi amusé que le reste d'entre nous, je vis le coin de sa bouche se soulever en un mince sourire.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin à travers la campagne d'Alfheim. Volstagg et Fandral parlèrent un peu plus de toutes leurs autres aventures à Nornheim, à Midgard, et même parfois – pour ma plus grande surprise – à Vanaheim. Leurs histoires, ajoutées à la manière dont ils les racontaient, me fit rire plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait de ma vie.

Notre chemin semblait sans direction précise au début, mais Loki nous conduisit progressivement, ayant clairement une meilleure idée de notre destination que lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Alors que nous commencions à descendre une colline rocheuse, qui s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la vallée, je sentais que nous n'étions plus loin de notre but.

**« Ça a intérêt à être le bon endroit »** grommela Fandral. Quand son coursier marron trébucha sur les rochers de plus en plus glissants, il tira frénétiquement sur ses rênes et s'arrêta près de moi. **« Je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter. Laissons les chevaux ici. »**

**« En effet »** dit Loki. Il fut le premier à mettre pied à terre, d'un mouvement rapide et élégant.

Ma lutte pour mettre pied à terre ne fut pas vraiment aussi gracieuse, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Des heures d'équitation ont fini par rendre mes jambes lourdes, mes muscles douloureux et la peau de mes cuisses à vif. Thor vint à mon aide rapidement, me saisissant délicatement par la taille pour m'aider à sortir de la selle d'Astrild. **« Oh ! Merci, Thor. »** Intérieurement, je me maudis pour la chaleur qui envahit mes joues.

Loki avait déjà avancé, inspectant la vallée avant même que je ne me tienne debout sur mes deux jambes. Thor me donna un bref sourire et suivit rapidement son frère en criant : **« Frère, attends-nous ! Nous serions perdus sans toi ! » **

Avec tous les voiles de ma robe, garder mon appui en descendant la pente fut très compliqué. Cette fois c'est Fandral qui vint à ma rescousse, tenant ma main avant que je ne puisse glisser et tomber en arrière comme une vraie idiote. Je lui donnai un regard contrarié.** « Je ne suis pas aussi maladroite d'habitude » **lui promis-je. **« Les robes ne sont clairement pas faites pour partir à l'aventure. »**

**« Hé bien »** dit Fandral avec un sourire. **« Je ne m'en plains pas. »**

Après avoir rejoint le bas de ce vallon de plus en plus étroit, nous découvrîmes une grotte. Des stalactites et des stalagmites montaient la garde à son entrée, lui donnant une apparence beaucoup plus sinistre qu'elle n'aurait eue autrement. De là où nous étions, l'intérieur de la grotte était noir comme du charbon, un peu comme l'abysse infinie que j'observai au bord du Bifrost plus tôt dans la journée.

Tout devant, Thor et Fandral sortirent des torches de leur sac, les enflammèrent rapidement et s'enfoncèrent à l'intérieur sans dire un mot. Loki était sur leurs talons, et il fit apparaitre une sphère de magie lumineuse dans le creux de sa main. Mes yeux s'agrandirent à cette vue, car je ne l'avais jamais vu faire de magie avant. Il fallut un petit mot d'encouragement d'Hogun pour m'amener à bouger de nouveau.

Sif resta à mes côtés lorsque nous entrâmes dans la grotte, son bras frôlant occasionnellement le mien chaque fois qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil dans le passage. La sentir si près me fit sursauter au début, mais bientôt je sentis son présence comme plutôt rassurante. De chaque côté de nous, des murs de pierre formaient des ombres assez effrayantes, comme des monstres se cachant dans le noir. Loki souleva sa main, et la lumière bleue et verte de sa magie les fit disparaitre.

Nous nous enfonçâmes plus profondément dans la grotte – qui ressemblait plutôt à un tunnel – et l'air se rafraichit. Personne ne prononçait un mot. J'avais l'impression que mes compagnons craignaient ce qui pourrait se cacher dans l'ombre, même si personne n'avait parlé de cette éventualité avant. Nous nous enfonçâmes de plus en plus dans les ténèbres jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions une faible lueur devant nous.

**« Ca y est ! C'est ici »** s'exclama Fandral. Il se mit à courir devant, et nous le suivîmes.

Après plusieurs mètres, nous avançâmes courbés sous une rangée de stalactites en suspension, puis nous nous arrêtâmes. Nous nous trouvions au cœur d'une chambre souterraine. Ma bouche s'ouvrit d'étonnement lorsque je regardai au plafond, sur le sol, et de chaque côté. Partout, la caverne entière était recouverte de cristaux de toutes les couleurs, chacun d'eux dégageant de la lumière telles les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne. Fandral et Thor éteignirent leurs torches, et Loki laissa sa boule de lumière se dissiper. Les cristaux étaient si lumineux que nous pouvions voir comme si nous nous tenions sous le soleil.

**« C'est magnifique »** s'exclama Fandral. Il sortit ses armes, riant devant la vue qui s'offrait à nous. Il s'approcha du groupe de cristaux le plus proche. Ils éclairaient une face de son visage d'un bleu lumineux. Le reste du groupe se dispersa pour admirer toutes les variantes de couleur de ces cristaux.

Je rejoignis Fandral, et étendit le bras pour toucher la face lisse du cristal. Mes sourcils se froncèrent davantage lorsque je sentis un léger picotement de magie s'échapper de mes doigts.

Loki apparut à mes côtés. **« Il y a de la magie dans ces cristaux »** dit-il à personne en particulier.

Retirant mes doigts du cristal, j'acquiesçai distraitement. **« Je le sens aussi »** remarquai-je. **« C'est comme s'ils dégageaient de la magie… mais qu'ils l'absorbaient en même temps. »**

Loki croisa mon regard, ses yeux apparaissant d'un bleu brillant du fait de la lumière du cristal près de nous. Son froncement de sourcils se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. **« Oui, cela doit être de la magie canalisatrice. »**

Nous détournâmes notre regard, et mon attention fut aussitôt attirée par des cristaux d'un vert profond à quelques pas de là. Cela sembla l'intéresser également. Avec ses longues jambes, il alla jusqu'à eux en quelques enjambées. Tout aussi intriguée, je me précipitai derrière lui, et nous observâmes ces cristaux verts tous les deux.

**« Les verts »** murmurai-je, **« ils semblent – »**

**« Plus puissants. »** Loki acquiesça. **« Ce groupe de cristaux est plus large. Il doit être plus ancien que les autres. »**

Utilisant une de ses dagues, il découpa un morceau du cristal vert. Les autres du groupe et moi-même utilisâmes un marteau et un burin pour prendre les cristaux de notre choix. Je ne pris qu'un petit morceau de cristal, d'un beau violet. Fandral rassembla des poignées de cristaux de toutes les couleurs pour chacune des nombreuses jeunes filles qu'il s'était promis de courtiser.

Avec notre butin en main, nous quittâmes la caverne aussi rapidement que possible. Les tunnels semblaient bien moins intimidants avec nos cristaux brillants qui éclairaient notre chemin. Lorsque nous quittâmes la grotte, remonter le vallon se montra être aussi périlleux que de le descendre, mais je réussis à rejoindre Astrild indemne.

Nous galopâmes en direction du site du Bifrost tandis que le soleil commençait sa descente vers l'horizon. Maintenant que nous connaissions le chemin, nous pûmes voyager à travers la plaine herbeuse en augmentant l'allure. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir au moment où nous rejoignîmes l'endroit précis de la vallée où Heimdall pourrait nous ramener à la maison. Avec un simple mot, il aurait pu nous transporter à Asgard en un instant. Mais la vue depuis le précipice était si époustouflante qu'aucun d'entre nous ne put se résoudre à s'en détourner.

Le soleil plongeait dans l'horizon, au-delà des eaux profondes de l'océan. Cela illuminait le ciel d'un déploiement de couleurs : l'orange et le rose foncé se mélangeaient au violet et au bleu foncé. J'ai toujours adoré les couchers de soleil de Vanaheim, mais ceci était une vision unique à contempler.

**« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de notre petite aventure ? »** me demanda Sif, ses traits baignés dans la lumière rougeoyante du soleil couchant.

**« Je pense que nous devrions faire ça plus souvent »** répondis-je.

Ses yeux brillèrent dans la lumière, et elle observa la magnifique vue une dernière fois. Tandis que je me tenais là, à regarder cet océan de couleurs, je réalisai que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi heureuse auparavant. Pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, je savais exactement où était ma place.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Un remerciement tout spécial à mes guest reviewers ! Vos commentaires étaient vraiment réconfortants.

Petit détail : Cette histoire de bilgesnipe était une référence à une phrase de Thor dans the Avengers. Il parle des bilgesnipe à Coulson et les décrit comme « énormes, écailleux, avec d'énormes cornes. »

Si vous me lisez, j'adorerais savoir ce que vous en pensez ! S'il vous plait, laissez un petit commentaire ! :)


	5. Quelques petites malices

**Note de la traductrice : **Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'avais des examens à passer, alors forcément…

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçues, même si je dois avouer avoir été un peu étonnée et triste de n'en avoir reçu qu'une sur presque deux semaines. Je commençais à me poser de réelles questions sur l'utilité de cette fic… Mais merci à mes lectrices guests, qui m'ont motivée avec leurs reviews passionnées ! Et merci aux autres aussi, bien évidemment. )

Quoi qu'il en soit, me voici avec le chapitre cinq, et je vous promets que celui-ci va marquer un tournant. Personnellement, je crois que c'est quand j'ai lu ce chapitre que je suis devenue accro à cette histoire, notamment après ce qui se passe lorsque… Non, non, je ne dois rien vous dire, je dois vous laisser le découvrir par vous-même. ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, n'est-ce pas ? Juste un petit mot, vous savez pas à quel point ça fait chaud au cœur… Bises à tous, et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

_Quelques petites malices  
_

* * *

Mes leçons sous la tutelle de Frigga continuèrent pendant des semaines, un travail épuisant et à un rythme effréné. A mon plus grand dépit, j'avais des difficultés à effectuer toutes les lectures qui m'étaient destinées. Les énormes tomes s'empilaient sur le bureau de ma salle de travail de temps en temps je craignais qu'ils ne se renversent – ou pire, qu'ils cassent le bureau. Pour plaisanter, j'en mettais toute la responsabilité sur Thor et ses amis, étant donné que tous les jours je passais chaque secondes de mon temps libre avec eux.

Ça devenait une habitude. J'emportais mes lectures dans la cour, me pelotonnais sur un banc ou sur l'herbe, et je lisais tandis qu'ils s'entrainaient. Souvent, Loki venait faire de même, en s'asseyant non loin avec un de ses livres. Il ne m'a pas vraiment dit quoi que ce soit depuis notre aventure à Alfheim, mais ses manières semblaient bien moins froides. De rares fois, il lui est arrivé de vouloir également se joindre aux combats, ce qui me permettait de pouvoir observer le combat avec une fascination avide.

Tout comme Thor et Loki étaient opposés en apparence, leur façon de combattre était pratiquement dissemblable. Maniant un marteau, Thor utilisait toute sa force et sa taille à son avantage. Loki n'était que grâce et fluidité, n'ayant choisi d'employer que son pouvoir personnel comme arme. Il utilisait des illusions et des tromperies pour compenser la disparité de force. Les deux frères se raillaient l'un l'autre, riant tandis qu'ils se battaient. Il y avait quelque chose dans le fait de se battre tous les deux qui leur apportait énormément de joie.

Un jour, la cour se trouva être particulièrement calme. Personne dans le groupe n'était d'humeur à se battre, alors Fandral apporta avec lui des cibles en paille. Je m'assis non loin de lui, et écartai mon livre après en avoir terminé le dernier chapitre. C'était rare de voir Fandral avec un arc et des flèches, bien qu'il soit reconnu comme étant un des meilleurs tireurs d'élite d'Asgard.

En un clin d'œil, il retira une flèche de son carquois et la décocha. Puis une autre. Et une autre. Avec un bruit sourd à chaque fois, la flèche se retrouvait enfoncée au plein centre de sa cible. Il recommença encore, les dernières flèches séparant les premières en deux. J'applaudis, perturbant par mégarde l'attention de toutes les autres personnes dans la cour.

**« Fandral le Maitre Archer, tu es aussi habile avec un arc qu'avec une épée »** dis-je en traversant la cour pour venir admirer sa technique de plus près. Lui jetant un coup d'œil, je remarquai son charmant sourire.

Il eut un petit rire avant de baisser les yeux sur son arc. **« En effet, je suis habile dans de nombreux domaines. »** Puis il tendit son arc vers moi. **« Peut-être voudriez-vous une leçon de tir à l'arc ? »**

Je levai un sourcil, sentant qu'à présent tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur nous. Loki nous adressa un regard particulièrement furieux – probablement parce que je devais gêner sa concentration. Me raclant la gorge, je saisi précautionneusement l'arc. **« Je serais honorée d'être ton élève. »**

Fandral me plaça devant la cible la plus proche, positionnant soigneusement mes épaules. **« Très bien. Tiens l'arc avec ta main gauche, et il te faudra tendre la corde avec ta droite. »**

Je me raidis et sentis mes joues brûler quand il se positionna derrière moi, son torse touchant presque mon dos. Il me fit bouger les mains avec les siennes, baissant l'arc pour que je puisse encocher une flèche. **« Es-tu sûr que je devrais déjà tirer une flèche ? »** lui demandai-je.

**« Ne t'en fais pas, je te guiderai »** me répondit-il.

Je me pinçai les lèvres pour m'empêcher de lui poser plus de questions sur la sagesse de cette décision. Il leva mon bras pour qu'il soit tendu droit devant moi, parfaitement parallèle au sol. **« Très bien, tu vas maintenant devoir toucher le centre »** me dit-il, et j'ai dû me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour m'empêcher de rire devant l'évidence de cette déclaration. **« Tends la corde aussi loin que tu le peux. »**

Prenant une grande inspiration, je fis comme il me disait et tendis la flèche en arrière. Puis je la laissai s'envoler. Et elle monta haut, s'envolant bien au-dessus de la cible, touchant un mur du palais avec un cliquetis avant de s'écraser dans l'herbe. Je sortis des bras de Fandral pour lui faire face. Après un instant, nous éclatâmes tous les deux de rire, jusqu'à nous tenir les côtes.

Ce n'est que lorsque nos rires s'éteignirent que je remarquai la Reine Frigga se tenant avec Thor et Loki à l'entrée de la cour. Elle avait dû arriver pendant ma démonstration. Ma démonstration plutôt embarrassante. Intérieurement, j'étais plutôt soulagée que leur attention ait été détournée de mon stupide échec.

Je fis à Fandral une profonde révérence. **« Je te remercie, mais je pense que le tir à l'arc n'est peut-être pas fait pour moi. » **Il eut un petit rire tandis que je me dépêchai de saisir mes livres et de rejoindre la reine et ses fils.

Elle fut la première à remarquer mon approche. **« Eirlys, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de lire ? »** me réprimanda Frigga. Ses yeux pétillaient avec bonne humeur. **« La dernière fois, tu avais dix livres à lire avant le mois prochain. »**

**« Je pensais que je pourrais m'essayer au tir à l'arc »** dis-je, accrochant le regard jovial de Thor. **« De toute évidence, il ne faut plus que je touche à nouveau un arc de toute ma vie. »**

Frigga tandis son bras pour me saisir la main. **« C'est parce que ton talent se trouve autrepart, ma chère. »**

Ses mots m'allèrent droit au cœur, et j'appréciai son toucher réconfortant. C'était tous ces petits moments-là qui me rendaient aussi reconnaissante d'être son apprentie. Elle était mon maître, mon mentor, et elle s'occupait de mon bien-être. J'ai eu mon lot de professeurs pendant toutes ces années, mais aucun ne m'avait jamais traitée avec autant de soin. Je n'apprenais pas seulement la magie de Frigga. Elle était l'exemple que je voulais suivre.

**« J'ai trouvé une magnifique vitrine pour conserver le cristal que tu m'as offert »** m'apprit Frigga. Thor et Loki se retournèrent vers moi avec surprise. Le cristal violet venant d'Alfheim était un cadeau pour lui signifier ma gratitude. **« Je pense qu'il serait splendide au-dessus de ma cheminée. »**

Je hochai la tête. **« J'imagine qu'il n'y aurait pas de meilleure place pour ce cristal. »**

Quand ma main glissa des siennes, je captai rapidement le regard que Loki m'adressait, son habituelle moue de mécontentement. Je croisai son regard – ou plutôt j'essayai, étant donné qu'il détourna les yeux dès que je le tentai.

**« Eirlys a lu consciencieusement dans la cour tous les jours »** dit Thor, en appuyant fortement sa main sur mon épaule. Heureusement, je m'étais préparée à la recevoir. La dernière fois qu'il m'a appuyé sur l'épaule, je m'étais presque écroulée. **« Mère, tu ne la réprimanderais pas si elle ne lisait pas pour le reste de la journée ? »**

**« Bien sûr que non. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »** J'alternai mon regard entre Frigga et Thor avec curiosité. **« Qu'avez-vous préparé, Thor Odinson ? »**

Sans prévenir, il me souleva de terre et me jeta sur son épaule. **« Nous avons un lac qui nous attend » **déclara Thor. **« Il fait chaud aujourd'hui, et Eirlys a besoin de se reposer un peu. Mes amis ! Dépêchons-nous avant que la nuit tombe. »**

J'étais tellement abasourdie par le fait d'avoir été aussi soudainement soulevée par Thor qu'il me fallut quelques temps avant de retrouver mes esprits. **« Espèce de gros balourd idiot, repose-moi ! »** lui dis-je, bien que finalement je ne puisse plus me retenir de rire.

Il me balança un peu et il m'emporta hors de la cour tandis que le reste de notre groupe nous suivait. Ils rirent tous, sauf Sif qui secoua simplement la tête avec amusement, et Loki dont l'expression maussade ne fit qu'empirer.

* * *

Je retournai dans mes appartements au milieu de la nuit, ma robe totalement trempée, mes cheveux dégouttant d'eau. Pendant le temps que nous avons passé au lac, nous n'avons fait que rire et batifoler. Avant que je ne sois seulement descendue de ma jument, Thor m'a soulevée de ma selle et m'a lancée dans l'eau, en plein sous la cascade. Nous avons sauté dans l'eau chacun notre tour pour voir qui pourrait faire le plus d'éclaboussures bien sûr, Volstagg gagnait à tous les coups. Hogun et Loki avaient choisi de ne pas participer, même si Hogun nous regardait avec un air de gaieté.

Après m'être changée avec soulagement pour mettre ma chemise de nuit, je m'appuyai contre mon balcon et serrai mes cheveux pour en enlever l'eau. Expirant calmement, je regardai le jardin en dessous, admirant les calmes oscillations des branches du saule.

Soudain, un cri rauque me fit sursauter en arrière, et je faillis frapper les portes vitrées avec mes épaules. De l'autre côté du balcon, un corbeau s'était posé. Il me regardait de haut avec des yeux noirs perçants, et sa tête bougeait sans arrêt d'avant en arrière. Tandis que nous nous regardions, il poussa un autre croassement rauque.

**« Laisse-moi »** murmurai-je en chassant l'oiseau avec mes mains.

Il s'en alla et partit au loin. En le regardant s'élancer vers le ciel, je me demandai d'où il avait pu venir. A ma connaissance, il n'y avait aucun corbeau dans la cité, et encore moins à Asgard. Les seuls oiseaux dans le voisinage du palais étaient les corbeaux d'Odin. Ils étaient plus larges que des corbeaux ordinaires, possédaient des plumes qui brillaient d'un bleu profond, presque imperceptible. Cet oiseau n'était certainement pas un des corbeaux d'Odin.

Ce moment de questionnement sur ce mystère passa, et je rentrai pour sécher mes cheveux auprès de la cheminée avant d'éteindre les flammes. En frottant les muscles tendus de mon cou, j'escaladai mon lit et m'installai dedans en soupirant de fatigue. Dans le confort de mes draps soyeux, je tombai rapidement dans le sommeil.

Mais cela ne dura pas.

Le croassement désagréable d'un corbeau me ramena à la conscience. Je m'assis droit, clignant des yeux dans le noir. Le second appel m'amena à me démêler maladroitement de mes draps. J'avais laissé la porte du balcon ouverte, car ma chambre était bien chaude, et que je n'imaginai pas que le corbeau serait de retour.

Pour mon plus grand désarroi, il avait effectivement réapparu, et à présent il se tenait sur la balustrade. Il me regardait tandis que je titubai à travers la chambre. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne lance un autre cri très irritant.

Je soupirai, puis agitai ma main dans sa direction. **« Booouh, va-t'en d'ici. »**

Il lança un dernier hurlement avant de s'en aller.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, et je fermai les portes du balcon, tout en sachant que l'atmosphère allait devenir très étouffante dans ma chambre. Malgré cela, je ne voulais surtout pas risquer d'être à nouveau réveillée par ces bruits extérieurs exaspérants. Je retournai jusqu'à mon lit, faillis trébucher sur les marches, et me pelotonnai sous mes draps pour retrouver à nouveau le sommeil.

Comme si j'étais maudite, le corbeau revint. Et cette fois il n'était pas seul.

Un groupe de corbeaux me sortit de ma somnolence pour la seconde fois cette nuit. Me lever de mon lit se trouva être bien plus dur encore que la fois précédente. Avec le cerveau embrouillé, je trainai les pieds jusqu'au balcon, murmurant sans cesse **« Par la barbe d'Odin, j'arrive pas à le croire. »**

J'ouvris en grand les portes et agitai mes bras dans tous les sens. **« Partez d'ici ! »** Les corbeaux – j'en ai compté cinq – se dispersèrent dans le ciel, sans cesser de croasser.

Je soupirai fortement, me sentant seulement légèrement soulagée au son du silence. En grognant, je me passai les mains devant les yeux et fermai les portes du balcon. M'effondrant dans mon lit, j'enfonçai un oreiller sur ma tête. Pourtant je n'arrivai pas à retrouver le sommeil. Pendant ce qui m'a semblé des heures, je remuai et me retournai. Lentement – très lentement – la fatigue me submergea, et je retrouvai le sommeil pour de bon.

Le matin arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurai voulu. La lumière brillait à travers les fenêtres de mon balcon, me servant de nouvelle source de réveil. Je bougonnai et me retournai, me serrant plus fort dans mes draps. Puis mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Jamais la lumière du matin ne m'avait réveillée j'étais toujours debout et à une de mes leçons avant que la lumière ne se lève.

J'étais en retard.

Tombant pratiquement de mon lit, je me hâtai de m'habiller, sans perdre de temps à brosser mes cheveux emmêlés, avant de sortir en courant de mes appartements pour rejoindre ma leçon du matin. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été en retard pour quoi que ce soit. _Etre mieux que ponctuel_, comme mon père disait toujours. Mais à présent j'étais là, entrant en titubant dans la librairie, en retard pour ma leçon.

Frigga se tenait droite devant notre table habituelle, me regardant avec un air de reproche lorsque je finis par arriver devant elle. **« Je… Je suis vraiment désolée, ma dame » **balbutiai-je. **« Je suis profondément désolée d'être en retard. »**

**« Avez-vous passé trop de temps à vous amuser auprès du lac, la nuit dernière ? »** me demanda Frigga.

En vérité, nous avons quitté le lac à une heure très tardive. Et je savais que reprocher mon retard à la présence d'une bande de corbeaux ne la convaincrait pas. **« Oui »** acquiesçai-je. **« Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous en fais le serment. »**

Nous continuâmes ensuite notre leçon. Mais je ne pouvais pas oublier ce regard de déception qu'elle m'a adressé.

Plus tard dans la journée, je me blottis sous mes couvertures et posai un de mes livres sur mes genoux. C'était relativement tôt dans la soirée j'avais tout juste fini de dîner avec Thor et ses amis, mais je préférai me retirer le plus tôt possible. Etant donné que j'avais eu bien peu d'heures de sommeil la nuit d'avant, j'espérai compenser une fois que j'aurais fini mon livre.

Je parcourais les mots aussi vite que je le pouvais, bien que mon cerveau en manque de sommeil ait du mal à suivre le rythme. Je finis par bailler et essuyer mes abondantes larmes de sommeil, ce qui ne faisait que rendre le livre encore plus compliqué à suivre.

Tandis que j'arrivai à la fin du chapitre, j'aurai juré entendre un sifflement. Je fronçai les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte, puis vers la cheminée éteinte. Je n'avais allumé aucun feu cette nuit. Le sifflement retentit de nouveau. Je regardai à ma gauche puis à ma droite, et me penchai même pour scruter les tapis de fourrure sous mon lit. C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose frôler ma cheville.

Je rejetai mes draps d'un coup sec et hurlai. Me ruant hors de mon lit, je fixai, les yeux écarquillés, le serpent aux écailles grises ondulant jusque vers mon oreiller. C'était un jorgandr, un serpent sauvage de Nidavellir et extrêmement mortel – né récemment, à en juger par sa taille. Tous ces éléments me vinrent à l'esprit tandis que je me ruai vers le hall d'entrée.

Ouvrant en grand la porte d'entrée, je fonçai dans un torse particulièrement ferme. Avec un petit cri aigu, je vacillai en arrière, seulement pour soupirer de soulagement quand je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de Thor.

**« Eirlys, est-ce que ça va bien ? »** Il jeta un coup d'œil dans ma chambre avec un froncement de sourcils. **« J'ai cru t'entendre crier. Est-ce que tu allais vers la porte ? »**

**« Oui ! »** Je désignai d'un geste ma chambre. **« Il y a un serpent dans ma chambre ! Très dangereux. »**

Il échangea un regard avec les Einherjar placés devant ma porte. Après avoir échangé un signe de tête, il pénétra dans mes appartements, accompagné par les deux gardes. Je les suivis, les jambes chancelantes. Je m'attardai sur le seuil de ma chambre, mon cœur battant à tout rompre tandis qu'ils rejetaient tous mes draps de lit. Ils recherchèrent sous le lit et dans tous les recoins où le serpent aurait pu se glisser. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lui.

**« Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé »** me dit Thor en me prenant gentiment le bras pour retourner au hall d'entrée tandis que les gardes examinaient la chambre une seconde fois. **« Es-tu sûre de ce que tu as vu ? »**

J'ai détourné les yeux comme si je pensais trouver la réponse sur le sol. **« Je jure que je l'ai entendu… Je l'ai senti » **murmurai-je. Puis je secouai franchement la tête. **« Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve… ou – ou que je l'ai imaginé. » **Il m'adressa un regard plein de curiosité, et je me sentis honteuse de l'avoir dérangé et de l'inonder avec mon babillage. **« Je m'excuse de t'avoir effrayé, Thor. »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas, nous faisons tous des cauchemars »** me rassura-t-il, ses mains réconfortantes posées sur mes épaules.

Les gardes ressortirent de ma chambre, secouant tous les deux la tête. **« Merci »** leur dis-je. Mes joues s'embrasèrent tandis que je les voyais s'éloigner de mes appartements et retourner à leur poste.

Je raccompagnai de même Thor à l'extérieur. Dans l'embrasure de ma porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire consolant. **« Dors bien. Je te souhaite de faire de beaux rêves. De meilleurs rêves, au moins. »**

Après une petite pause, je lui retournai son sourire. **« A toi aussi. »**

Après cela, il retourna vers ses appartements. Je m'attardai à regarder le couloir et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer Loki me fixer attentivement depuis sa chambre à travers le couloir. A l'instant où nos regards se croisèrent, il retourna dans ses quartiers et ferma la porte. Fronçant les sourcils en direction du prince glacial, je fermai ma propre porte et retournai dans ma chambre.

Les draps avaient été empilés dans tous les sens aux pieds de mon lit, ne comportant aucun serpent ou quoi que ce soit ressemblant à un serpent. Malgré ça, ma peur continuait à me dominer. Je restai clouée sur place et me souvins des soigneurs qui m'expliquaient qu'une morsure de jorgandr ne pouvait pas être traitée. C'était typiquement les jeunes jorgandrs qui tuaient avec leur morsure venimeuse. Un jorgandr adulte se contenterait d'avaler sa proie en entier.

Je saisis mon livre et me dirigeai rapidement dans le salon, m'asseyant dans un siège confortable près de la fenêtre. Frissonnant, je ramenai mes jambes contre mon torse et lus avec la faible lumière que les lunes pouvaient m'apporter. Presque chaque minute, je jetai un regard en direction de ma chambre, effrayée de façon paranoïaque à l'idée que ce serpent jorgandr en sorte en ondulant et m'attaque à tout moment.

Je somnolai tout au long de la nuit, mais je ne pus dormir.

Lorsque la lumière du soleil commença à illuminer Asgard, j'étais déjà levée et prête pour la journée. Bien que je me sois débrouillée pour être présente à l'heure à ma leçon, j'étais au-delà de l'épuisement. Etant donné les regards pointus que Frigga ne cessait de m'adresser, j'en déduisis que j'avais dû somnoler pendant son cours. Pendant des semaines, je l'avais écoutée avec une attention sans faille, jusqu'à ce jour.

En retournant dans ma chambre ce soir-là, j'inspectai la pièce entière en cherchant la moindre trace de ce serpent. Il n'y avait rien qui prouvait qu'il n'ait jamais été ici en premier lieu. Après une vingtaine de minutes de recherches, je fus assurée que ce serpent était soit parti, soit le fruit de mon imagination.

J'enfilai ma chemise de nuit avant même que l'obscurité de la nuit ne tombe sur Asgard. Au moment où je m'effondrai dans mon lit, mes yeux se fermèrent et un sommeil bien nécessaire m'enveloppa.

* * *

_Il y a des voix. Deux hommes, qui me sont familiers, mais méconnaissables. Ils parlent. Ils crient. Ils se supplient. Tout est soudain brillant, c'est une explosion soudaine dans l'obscurité. L'angoisse, la déception, cela brûle plus fort que ne pourrait jamais faire le feu. Puis il tombe. Il tombe dans l'abysse noir et profond. Sans que rien ne stoppe sa chute. _

Je m'éveillai en sursaut. Mon torse me faisait mal à travers un étrange pincement au cœur tandis que je haletai rapidement, incapable de retrouver mon souffle. Fermant les yeux, je libérai un court sanglot et me passai mes mains tremblantes dans les cheveux. Le cauchemar semblait tellement étrange, tellement surréaliste, et pourtant incroyablement réel en même temps. Je ne pouvais pas le comprendre.

En soufflant profondément, je passai mes jambes d'un côté du lit et commençai à descendre les petites marches. Le son de mon sang frappant mes oreilles était si fort que je m'assis sur la chaise de ma table de chevet. Saisissant la cruche qui était posée là, je me versai un verre d'eau. Quand je reposai la cruche, je pus capter mon reflet et je reculai immédiatement. Je ressemblai à une morte-vivante : mon teint étant aussi blanc que du parchemin. Peut-être même un peu gris. Deux cercles sombres avaient pris place sous mes yeux, violets et bleus.

Buvant avec avidité, je jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour découvrir que le jour se levait. Je soupirai et enfonçai mon visage dans mes mains. Bien que j'ai dormi toute la nuit, ça n'a pas amélioré ma fatigue. Cet étrange cauchemar semblait me vider de mon énergie, et je me sentais comme si je n'avais pas dormi pour la seconde fois de suite. La troisième, si je rajoutai la nuit avec les corbeaux.

Un léger frappement résonna à la porte de ma chambre, me sortant subitement de ma rêverie. En soupirant fortement, je saisis les bords de ma table de chevet et me redressai en tremblant sur mes pieds.

Je réussis à rejoindre la porte après un second frappement. Au lieu de l'ouvrir en grand, je jetai un coup d'œil pour voir un garde Einherjard se tenant devant moi, le poing prêt à frapper une troisième fois. **« Oui ? »** demandai-je. **« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

**« Bien sûr »** acquiesça le garde. **« La reine m'a informé que votre leçon de la journée a été annulée. Elle a été appelée à s'occuper à un problème urgent. »**

Je lui donnai le sourire le plus reconnaissant que je pus effectuer.** « Merci. »**

Il répondit par un petit signe de la tête avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. Je fermai la porte et serpentai jusqu'à ma chambre à coucher. Dans la sérénité de ce début de matinée, je retournai dans mon lit où j'attendis que le sommeil m'emporte.

Mais le sommeil ne vint pas comme je l'espérai.

Le rêve… le cauchemar me hantait. Chaque fois que je fermai les yeux, je pouvais voir l'abysse. Le noir sans fin. Je pouvais me sentir tomber dedans, même si je savais que ce n'était pas moi dans le rêve. Je ressentais ce que quelqu'un d'autre ressentait l'angoisse et le désespoir me semblaient aussi réels que mes autres émotions.

Alors je restai là. Et j'attendis patiemment que le rêve s'estompe de ma mémoire. Une heure passa, mais ces terribles sensations ne me quittèrent pas.

Je sursautai brusquement quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Déjà deux interlocuteurs et ce n'était pas encore midi. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'assis lentement sur mon lit. **« Entrez ! »**

La porte de mon salon s'ouvrit sur la Reine Frigga, habillée comme si elle était prête pour la leçon de la journée. Lorsque je réalisai que la reine se trouvait dans mes appartements, je sautai de mon lit et tentai sans succès de me rendre un peu plus présentable. Une prouesse impossible, étant donné ma chemise de nuit chiffonnée et ma chevelure horriblement négligée.

**« Eirlys, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »** me demanda-t-elle en arrivant à grands pas dans ma chambre.

Je secouai la tête. **« Que voulez-vous dire ? »**

**« Tu n'es pas venue à ta leçon. »** Frigga fronça les sourcils. **« Es-tu malade ? »**

**« Quoi ? »** Ma voix se cassa. **« Un garde m'a prévenue que ma leçon était annulée pour la journée. »** Je me posai lourdement sur le bord de mon lit, fixant le sol d'un air absent. **« Il a dit que vous aviez un problème urgent dont vous deviez vous occuper. C'est pour cela que je suis restée ici tout ce temps. »**

Son expression s'adoucit tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux sur moi. **« Quel garde était-ce ? »**

**« Je ne le sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu. »** A mon plus grand embarras, je me mis à renifler légèrement, des larmes pointant aux coins de mes yeux. **« Je m'excuse pour mon manque de bienséance, ma dame. Je n'ai pas dormi ces trois derniers jours. Je comprendrais si vous n'étiez pas satisfaite de… de mon comportement. »**

**« Je ne suis pas contrariée. »** Frigga s'assit à côté de moi sur mon lit. Je tournai mes yeux vers elle avec curiosité. **« Je me suis inquiétée pour toi, pas contrariée contre toi. Jusqu'à ces derniers jours, tu as été une excellente élève. C'est pourquoi j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. »**

**« Toutes ces choses m'ont empêchée de dormir la nuit »** dis-je désespérément. Puis je finis par tout lui avouer en bloc, et je divaguai parfois comme une folle. **« Déjà il y a eu les corbeaux – et je sais qu'il n'y a aucun corbeau à Asgard, mais je jure que c'était des corbeaux – qui n'arrêtaient pas de croasser à mon balcon. Ils ne me laissaient pas tranquille plus d'une ou deux heures sans revenir. Puis il y a eu le serpent du soir précédent, un jorgandr il me semble, mais Thor et les gardes n'ont rien pu trouver. J'étais tellement terrifiée qu'il puisse revenir au milieu de la nuit que je n'ai pas dormi. Et cette nuit, j'ai fait ces horribles cauchemars… et j'avais l'impression que je tombai dans le vide, et maintenant je ne peux pas dormir même si je suis plus épuisée que je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai l'impression de voir des choses, d'entendre des choses qui ne sont pas vraiment là. »**

Frigga resta totalement silencieuse lorsque je cessai de jacasser. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement – parce qu'elle réfléchissait ou qu'elle était décontenancée, je n'étais pas sûre.** « Je ressens quelque chose d'étrange venant de cet endroit »** me dit-elle enfin. **« Peut-être qu'un illusionniste a été désobligeant envers toi ces dernières nuits. »**

**« Vous pensez que quelqu'un a pu me faire cela ? »**

**« C'est tout à fait possible »** me dit-elle. **« Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. »** Je clignai des yeux devant son soudain refus de prendre ceci au sérieux. Il se passait quelque chose qu'elle ne me disait pas. **« Je te donnes ces trois prochains jours de repos. Tu ne te sens pas bien, et tu as besoin de te reposer. »**

J'acquiesçai d'un air absent. **« Merci, ma dame. »**

**« Ne te fais pas de soucis »** me dit-elle en touchant ma joue. **« Repose-toi simplement. »** Elle se leva et traversa ma chambre. **« Je vais me retirer. »**

Tandis qu'elle repartait, je ne pus formuler une réponse. J'étais trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle avait remarqué, la suggestion qu'elle avait faite avec précipitation. _Un illusionniste ?_ réfléchis-je. _Bien sûr, un illusionniste._

Je me mis à grogner et me glissai de nouveau dans mon lit. C'était tellement évident que j'avais presque envie de rire. Il n'y avait qu'un illusionniste capable de telles illusions. Et il était assez clair qu'il avait une opinion de moi tout sauf favorable.

Je me souvins du regard qu'il m'avait lancé dans le couloir après que j'ai vu le jorgandr. Ses traits étaient impassibles – évidemment, il était totalement serein, et il était sorti pour voir malgré tout. Il voulait observer les résultats de son ouvrage.

En grondant, je sautai sur mes pieds et me dirigeai tout droit vers ma garde-robe. Je n'étais pas vraiment une experte dans l'art du conflit. J'évitais les confrontations à tous prix. Les seuls différends que j'ai jamais eus étaient avec les autres jeunes filles de la cour Vanir. Mais ces événements étaient très rares elles avaient l'habitude d'avoir une attitude déférente envers moi, car ma famille était considérée comme étant supérieure. Mais en ce jour, mon endurance avait atteint ses limites. En ce jour, je ferai une exception. Je savais que je devais faire quelque chose dès maintenant, car autrement ça ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Une fois habillée, je sortis dans les couloirs et me tins devant un des gardes Einherjar posté devant ma porte. **« Avez-vous vu le Prince Loki ? »**

Le garde cligna des yeux, apparemment médusé par la question. **« Il a quitté ses appartements plus tôt. Il est probablement allé dans la librairie. »**

**« Merci. »** Je parlai avec plus de rudesse que ce qui correspondait à de la courtoisie, mais mon sang était en train de bouillir, et mon esprit était embrouillé par mon manque de sommeil.

Me détournant du garde, je commençai mon chemin jusqu'à la librairie.

Quand j'entrai dans cette place de calme et d'étude, le seul son que je perçus fut une page qui se tournait. Je pouvais dire qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à la librairie. Les allées étaient exemptes de monde, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes à la cour qui comprenaient la valeur du savoir écrit. Encore moins nombreux étaient ceux qui voudraient s'absorber dans un livre si tôt le matin.

Je m'arrêtai contre une étagère, regardant de tous les côtés avant de finir par le repérer. Il était assis quatre tables plus loin. Même lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose d'aussi calme que de lire, il était vêtu de son habituel attirail de cuir et de métal. Avachi sur son siège, il semblait à l'aise et détendu. Il avait juste un bras tendu sur la table, tenant son livre.

Il ne fit pas attention à moi, malgré mon approche. Son manque de respect insuffla une immense colère en moi. Une fureur dont je ne me serai jamais crue capable. **« Loki, il faut que nous parlions. »** Je m'arrêtai juste à côté de lui.

Il eut encore le culot de soupirer. **« S'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous me voulez »** me répliqua-t-il, ne jetant qu'à peine un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Il continuait de lire son livre comme si je n'étais pas même là.

Je sentis ma fureur monter encore d'avantage, si c'était possible. Sans réfléchir, je lui arrachai son livre des mains, le fermai soigneusement et le posai à plat sur la table. **« Je sais que c'était toi. »**

Loki se pencha en arrière dans son siège, écartant largement les bras dans un geste d'innocence. **« A quoi faites-vous allusion, Dame Eirlys ? »**

**« Les oiseaux, le serpent, le rêve… même le garde. »** Je lui lançai un regard noir.** « Tout ça venait de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il leva le regard sur moi, ne trahissant aucune expression. **« J'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi vous parlez. » **Il pressa une main aux longs doigts fins sur son cœur. **« Mais je vous en assure, je n'ai quoi qu'il en soit aucun lien avec tout cela. » **

Je secouai la tête et me penchai plus près de lui, pour que mes yeux soient au niveau des siens. **« Loki, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas particulièrement »** lui expliquai-je. **« Mais souviens-toi de ça, s'il te plait : ma présence ici ne change rien. Un jour je serai partie et tout se passera comme si je n'avais jamais été là. Alors, si tu le veux bien, je te laisserai tranquille si tu me laisses tranquille. »** Puis je lui tandis son livre avant de faire demi-tour et de me diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Mon visage était rouge et me brûlait autant qu'une flamme tandis que je m'éloignai, mortifiée par la façon dont j'avais parlé à Loki, _un prince d'Asgard_. Je pouvais sentir son regard perçant fixé sur mon dos tandis que je traversai un couloir. Quand je me retournai pour regarder derrière moi, je le vis détourner les yeux dans une tentative ratée de prétendre qu'il ne m'observait pas.

Inutile de dire qu'enfin, je pus passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **S'il vous plait, laissez une review. J'ai besoin de savoir si je dois continuer ma fic ou non.


End file.
